


Auradon

by pretty_t34



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_t34/pseuds/pretty_t34
Summary: For over 20 years, villains and heroes lived apart. One in harmony-the other in poverty and discord as the cries of suffering is locked away and hidden far from the perfect world of Auradon. For many years the magic and mysticism of Auradon stayed preserved for centuries.But what happens if the magic of the realm will be destroyed?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE: THE BEGINNING**

December 15th, 1992

"Where…"

"Don't worry about it…"

Ambrosia wetted the cloth as he pressed it on the elderly man's head, "You had a nasty one out there…", he said while he tended the man's wounds, Boy...you seemed in pain as well…" the man observed, " Bah! It's only a little scrape here and there. Me and my brother have scrabbles all the time…", he said as he placed the moist towel in the bowl, " I healed myself mighty quick before you got here.", he said, "You have a name?", he asked as he poked the fire in the hearth.

"I'm merely just a traveler…"

"You know it's not safe traveling this time…", Ambrosia replied, "There's villains, goblins, the undead, orcs...just waiting to attack…", the man's brows furrowed, Ambrosia only nodded, " Yep...they refuse to leave Auradon without a fight…", he says as he squeezed the cloth, " Then what are you?", the man asked, "Just a mere fairy…", Ambrosia answered, " But it seems you lost a wing…", the man said his voice full of pity looking at Ambrosia's back, " Ah...yeah...but that's a story for another time…", Ambrosia said before a sound of a door opened, "It's freezing out there…", a woman voice said her voice almost in a huff as she looked at the injured elderly man on the couch gently dropping the materials on the floor, "Oh my…", she said, "Where was he?-", she asked, "He was cold on the ground when I went out...kind of got hurt in the act but he made it in one piece.", Ambrosia explained, "I made dinner though you just have to warm it up, Dess…", he said.

"I appreciate your time and kindness...but I must make haste…", the man said, getting up from the couch slightly wincing in pain, "Are you sure?...You've been out and hurt for quite a long time…", Ambrosia says while the man simply raised his hand, "I'll be fine...fetch me my cloak…", he requested, Ambrosia quickly grabbed the man's white cloak as he wrapped himself in it.

"Thank you...I will repay you for your kindness…"

Ambrosia shook his head, "No...it's fine...but be careful…", he warned as he gave the man a bag, "This contains many herbs and flowers that should protect you on your way home…", he said as he walked the man to the door, "Carry this as well... it's starting to get harsher out there…", he says as he handed the man a quilt, "We have many so it's okay if you keep one…", the elderly man smiled and nodded as he left the cabin.

The soft sounds of the morning came as Ambrosia stretched and looked at the sudden chest that appeared in the room, he gently got out of the bed and looked at the wording that was etched on top.

Ambrosia-

Your kindness has moved me…I gift you back the wing you lost in battle...but I also ask of you for another favor. Protect these.

Ambrosia furrowed his brows as he unlocked the chest and looked at the two books that stood side by side. One was black and had the richest onyx decorating cover. The other was white decorated with the opulent moonstone. However, there was one detail that drew to him.

The black book had a crisp cut citrine in the middle while the white book had a dulled garnet deadset in the center.


	2. Chapter 2

February 28th, 2017

Dione groaned as she listened to the blaring alarm on her phone as she rolled over and squinted at her phone as she saw a puzzle from her blaring alarm. Dione groaned as she quickly solved the puzzle and went back to sleep for what felt like two seconds before getting up out of her bed and checking the time on her phone.

6:30 am

Dione did a small tight-lipped smile, "Of course I would sleep for thirty minutes…", she muttered while stretching. She walked up the window while watching the sunrise watching the land slowly warp into vibrant spring and smiled before tilting her head gently fixing the sunlight that was streaming through her room, " Perfect…", she said as her yellow iridescent wings fluttered in the sunlight and went into her closet as she passed through her clothes before closing it and looking in her drawers, " Nothing wrong with the usual…", she said quietly as she grabbed a graphic t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized yellow hoodie jacket as she fixed her thick coils and placed them in an afro puff gently tucking in the stray coils as she looked at herself in the mirror," Alright…", she said as she grabbed her stuff and glasses while slipping on her blue low-top sneakers and looked at her dorm room giving the chest a brief look and left her dorm locking the door behind her.

Dione sat as she watched her friend mess with her invention, " You think it might work this time around Tilly?", she asked as she watched Tilly tinkered with some invention," It's better.", Tilly muttered as her blowing away her blond curls as her pale green wings fluttered, " You can do it!", Dione encouraged her as she ate a piece of cantaloupe before seeing a distressed girl walk up to them and sit at the table, " Hey Prim what's up?", she asked as the brown haired girl sighed and set her books down, " My frickin' biology teacher didn't put my grade in.", she said exasperatedly as she flipped her brown hair out of her face, " You would think that she would put it in yet but nope! That quiz is half of my grade. ", she ranted while Dione handed her a hair tie from her bag as Primrose tied her hair back, " Well what's your grade?", Dione asked, " An A minus.", Primrose replied, Dione blinked, " Girl- if a A minus is a bad grade then I must be a failure.", she replied as she fixed her glasses, Primrose gently smacked her shouler, " You're smart…", she scolded, Dione rolled her eyes, " I keep useless information. Like conversations and stuff.", she said, Tilly raised her brow, " That's still something and you're pretty good at history. You remember Pixie Hollow, Neverland, and Auradon history front to back.", she complimented, " I guess so...", Dione said, " But I suck at math so I got you beat on that one.", she stuck out her tongue as she pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw, " I mean listen someone has to know about the past or else we would suffer.", the sound of the intercom bell rang as the three girls looked up.

" Good Morning Auradon Knights! Here are your daily announcements, Coach Jenkins has now updated information about Tourney...tryouts will be done in March for the next season and the date will be announced. Reminder- please refrain from bringing your furry friends from the forest to the school unless the animal is approved by an administrator and is authorized to be on campus. As unauthorized animals are considered a health hazard in school. This is your last day for any last-minute auditions for What's That Spell! as production is now underway. We want to take to those who participated in the charity carriage wash! Thanks to your hard work the Neverland jungles can stay wild and free! Tomorrow Prince Ben called for a special assembly in the courtyard as it will also be combined with a press meeting. Please act and show up accordingly. The assembly will be mandatory under orders of King Beast. Have an enchanting day and remember that good doesn't get any better than at Auradon Prep."

Dione raised her brow as she stopped sketching and placed her book back in her bag, " Royal decree?", she muttered as she grabbed her friends' empty plates and placed them in the dish bin as she gathered their trays and placed them next to the bin and sat back down as she played with her hoodie sleeves, " This must be interesting cause there hasn't been a decree since like what- 1997? ", she guessed, " What was the last royal decree in 1997?", Tilly asked.

"When the villains were sent back to the Isle of the Lost. If I remember correctly.", Dione answered, " Besides we gotta go...class is about to start..", she said.

Ben sighed as he finished up his royal decree on his tablet as Audrey pouted, " Benny...as much as I love how handsome you look while doing kingly duties it'll be nicer if you paid attention to me.", Audrey said as she gently placed Ben's tablet down, " Sorry..I just want to make sure this declaration is perfect…", he said as he placed his tablet back up again before Audrey held his hands, " You have all the time in the world to finish that thing. Now let's get back to the important things.", she said as she showed Ben the photos of the floral arrangements that were on her phone, " So in a couple of weeks it's my parents anniversary and so one of the servants-", Ben looked up, " Castle workers?", he corrected, " Yeah sure- so they made these for my parents and they were fantastic. Mommy thought it was too much. Of course, you know living in a little cottage in the woods somewhere in the 1980s your taste becomes a bit minimalistic.", she said. Ben nodded as they got up and got ready for class, " Hey Audrey as much as I love to hear we got to hurry to class see you later?", he asked, Audrey nodded as she kissed his cheek, " Of course, bye Benny Bear!", she said leaving for class while Ben sighed as a troubling look appeared on his face and quickly headed off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

February 28th, 2017

Mal scowled as she watched the snowfall from the sky while sitting inside the shared apartment. Maleficent looked through the mail as she furrowed her brows, " Mallory. Come here.", Maleficent commanded from the other room, Mal groaned and got up walking to the living seeing her mother holding a nicely seal parchment paper whale reading quietly as her red nail were delicately placed on the paper, " You are invited to Auradon Prep…", she muttered as her mother's usual cold and detached demeanor slowly went into...happiness? Mal furrowed her brows and looked at the letter, " I'm not going.", she says defensively, Maleficent quickly frowned, " I recall that I didn't give you a choice.", she says coldly, Mal stopped her footsteps as she turned around and looked at her mother, " Mother- I don't want to go to a school with some prissy princesses and annoying ass birds.", she said firmly until Maleficent roughly grabbed her chin as her eyes swirled a green hue almost like storm clouds in an endless black sea, "Mallory. Do you believe I care?", Maleficent asked as her red nails almost pierced in her pale skin she felt as if the slow trickle of blood fell on her face. Mal felt the air go still and the cold winter air became more bitter and harsher, " N-No…", Mal sputtered out as Maleficent harshly let go of her face, " You will go to Auradon and finish what we started. That is an order.", she said coldly, " Yes mother...", Mal replied as she went back to her room.

Uma stared at the parchment letter flipping it back and forth, "Auradon huh?…", she muttered while looking out the window while smirking, " UMA!", a voice shrills, Uma groaned as she went downstairs, " What?!", she shouted back, Ursula frowned as she hit Uma with her tentacles, " Rude ass little girl. Get my remote.", she commanded while Uma sighed and handed her the remote, "What you got an attitude now?", Ursula asked snatched the remote, "Fix ya damn face before I fix it for you.", she scolded as she went back to eating some expired krill. Uma rolled her eyes and went back to her room," Ah- no come back here.", Ursula said, Uma frowned as she turned around, " What?", she said, " Don't say what. Sit down.", Ursula scolded before Uma sat down on the tattered loveseat, " You know what..that Auradon place might be good for you.", she said, Uma raised her brow, " Maybe they can teach you some manners and not make you an ungrateful brat. Anyways go open the shop I want it open today.", Ursula said, " Mom it's fucking winter! No one is going to be outside!", Uma shouted defensively, " You have damn time to run around the Isle and do stupid ass shit. So you can open the damn shop.", Ursula said harshly, " I keep the damn lights on in this house.", Uma sighed as she got up and went downstairs to the shop.

Jay sighed as he fought through the snowstorm and closed the door, "What do you have Jay?", Jafar asked hastily quickly getting up from the chair, " No one was out…it's snow season remember?", Jay said as he took off his shoes, Jafar hissed in anger while Iago rolled his eyes, " Of course he can't get anything you old dolt! It's snowin' outside! What do you want him to bring? Snowflakes?", he squawked angrily, "Shut up you old hen!", Jafar barked back as the two started to bicker back and forth while Jay only sighed and looked at a load of mail on the table, " Papa you didn't check the mail!", he scolded before looking through the clutter of papers and envelopes before catching a glimpse of a polished paper. He pulled out the paper and opened it reading the letter, " Jay, Son of Jafar you have been chosen for the Descendants Act Program at Auradon Prep.", he read quietly, "Dad!", he called, " Did you know this was in the mail?", he asked as he held up the parchment. Jafar raised his brows, " Hand it to me.", he commanded as Jay gave it to him. Jafar placed on his glasses, " Auradon! Son this is wonderful! Our legacy will be restored!", he exclaimed, Iago rolled his eyes, " Impossible this could be as real as your hair. Fake!", Iago barked, Jafar frowned, " I should've left you in that stupid lamp.", he bickered, " Oh save it you should be in a box floating down a river grandpa!", Iago shouted back Jay coughed stopping the argument between the two, " I don't really do uniforms and besides you can't hold down the shop on your own.", he excused, Jafar scowled," Who cares! You can make us rich, boy! Rich!", Jafar raved.

" But papa…"

" But nothing! You're going!"

Evie sat in the mirror as she fixed her appearance as a sound of door opening diverted her attention seeing her mom stare at her daughter frantically holding a parchment paper, "This is it!", she exclaimed, Evie furrowed her brows in confusion, "Mommy what do you mean?", she asked as she looked at the parchment, "You're going to be able to meet a prince! Auradon are full of them!", her mother enthused, Evie gave her mom a slight tense smile while fixing her posture, " Yeah…a prince…", she said her voice trailing off, " God- child don't doddle! Prepare! Son of Lucifer you dress like a rat compared to them don't embarrass me!", the Evil Queen said leaving the room while Evie bit her lip feeling her suddenly now chapped lips as sudden droplets of the blood hit her tongue while curling her fists.

Carlos cuddled himself close in the old comforter as he looked at the parchment paper as he gently tried to iron out the wrinkles from his mom crumpling it and throwing it away, "Carlos Oscar De Vil….you..have..been..chosen for the Descendants Act Program at Auradon Prep.", he read out smiling as each word rolled off the tongue as he held the letter close to him before looking at a polaroid of a four-year-old Carlos and a cat, "Hey Bee...I made it…", he said, " Isn't that amazing?", he asked, " Imagine what we get to see…the sun...good food...oh trees!", he enthused. He smiled while looking at the somewhat dampened ceiling, " It's going to be great.", he said while smiling.

Harry looked at the letter with hesitance as he chucked the knife on his wall for the 20th time for today. Harriet sat next to him as she pushed back her brown hair, "I mean…you should take it Harry…", she said, Harry frowned, " Then what about the shop? CJ?", he asked, Harriet, smacked his back, "Since you had a change of heart? Your dumbass tried to taunt a bloody crocodile. I think going here is good for ye and we can stop weakening the gene pool. If only we can kick out CJ…", Harriet teased leaving his room before a knife hit the door," Wench!", he called out, "Raccoon!", Harriet replied from the door. Harry smirked to himself as he flipped the paper back and forth,

" Maybe we can make a few changes…"

Gil looked at the letter slightly frowning as he looked at the letter, "So…I'm going to Auradon?...", he asked as he looked up at his mom, " Yep. ", she replied as she cleaned the somewhat rusted mugs, " It's better for you Gilbert…the Isle of the Lost isn't ideal for your education…", Gil pursed his lip, " I lived in Auradon since forever until the war was over and I made a choice…I don't want you to end back up in this shit hole back alley prison.", his mom said. Gil nodded trying not to prod any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i forgot to upload yesterday ;v;


	4. Chapter 4

March 1, 2017

Ben stood as he looked at the crowd standing in front of him as he cleared his throat. Tilly looked as she signaled Dione as she watched her friend maneuvered through the crowd. Dione smiled and quietly greeted her friends as they sat on one of the gym benches that lined the school's gymnasium.

" Good Afternoon Auradon, as you may know, it has been 20 years since the Uprising War as our families came face to face with our greatest enemies and banished them to the Isle of the Lost…", Ben started the crowd cheered and clapped, " Well...within the past of those few years- new details came out that just like us...the villains have their children…", he said as he tried to not waver his calm tone and demeanor as he watched everyone went into a quiet chatter, Ben cleared his throat, " And that in mind...I decided to bring the children from Isle to join us here in Auradon and choose their happily ever afters…", he said, " This decree may make us have progressed to somewhat unite our two lands.", the crowd slowly went into silence, " I understand that you all have questions…", he said as the crowd quickly went into sudden chaos.

Dione tilted her head while furrowing her brows, " Villain kids at Auradon? ", she mumbled, " So then do they just pick at random?", she asked as the two girls shrugged, " I dunno…", Tilly replied before looking at Primrose's smile turned into one of exhaustion, "Either way Audrey isn't happy and practice is going to be hell on earth…", Primrose said as Dione bit her lip as she watched Ben be swamped by the crowd, " Well, let's see…", she said.

Ben struggled as he tried to respond to every question that was shot at him from left to right.

" Who are the villain kids you have chosen?", one reporter asked, " They are kept secret but assured they have very esteemed GPAs…", Ben replied.

" Do you believe that they could take over Auradon?"

The room fell silent until Ben gave the reporter a small smile before walking up to him, " No.I think they will do just fine.", he said as he walked out the crowd quickly followed behind him to get more questions Audrey frowned as she watched the crowd talk to Ben. An hour passed as Fairy Godmother made them all scurry away back to either their class or off of the campus as Ben waved at the crowd while saying a few apologies, " Now you two head off now…", Fairy Godmother said as she guided the couple out the gym.

The three fairies laughed in the hallways as they continued to gossip until Dione quickly but gently guided them out the way as she saw Ben and Audrey walk down the hallway, the three stood silently as Ben smiled and waved while the three awkwardly waved back and hastily walked away. Ben's smile faulted as he looked at Audrey, " Am I unlikeable?", he asked her as Audrey hummed, " No. You're the soon to be king of Auradon. But after this probably not.", she replied as she fixed her makeup, Ben stood in insecurity, she was right. He never was someone deemed likable. If he was it was only for status and power. Ben sighed as he pecked Audrey's cheek and left to his office as he looked out the window at the gloomy Isle of the Lost.


	5. Chapter 5

March 1st, 2017

The snow on the Isle slowly deceased as the harsh bitter winter felt almost non-existent as many shopkeepers opened up as their businesses flourished again and the people hit the streets almost back to normal as they shopped and talked as they waited for the next ship to pull in and trolls bring in the supplies to the shops in the now busy bazaar. Mal mischievously grinned from the window as she quickly got dressed and got ready.

" I'm leaving mom!", she said before seeing her mother summon her, Mal walked up to her, " We have much to discuss before you go to the school.", Maleficent said as Mal nodded, " Okay…", she said as she left the apartment and left to the bazaar. Mal met up with Jay as she smirked," 13 items max.", she said as they watched the busy street, " Bet.", he said as they started to leisurely walk in the bazaar grabbing stuff from people's pockets and stands as the people continued going on unaware of the useless gold coins that were missing in their pockets or little trinkets they had. 

Evie walked as she looked at the medical stand as Carlos looked with her," What are you looking for?", he asked as they looked at the various creams and products that were placed on the stands, " Mom needs more wrinkle cream…", Evie replied as she looked at the few jars, " Oof…", Carlos said, " I know.", Evie replied as she grabbed the cream and handed the honking vendor a few tattered coins and placed it in her purse before seeing a pair of usual troublemakers come towards them, " Well looks like our little thieves are back at it again…", Evie teased as she saw Mal and Jay walked up to them.

" Hey."

"Hey."

Evie raised her brows as she looked at the two as they saw their pockets lined with many trinkets and seemed to be some useless items, “ I see we were having a little fun before we get here…”, Evie observed playfully, “ Har, har, har...very funny.”, Mal said sarcastically, “ Besides I gotta have fun as I can before going to that stupid Auradon school.”, she muttered, Jay raised his brow, “ You’re moving?”, he asked, “ Are you this slow?”, she asked, Jay shrugged, “ No. But I like pissing you off. I’m in the same boat as you.”, he replied nonchalantly, Evie’s eyes widened, “ Me too…”, she said, “ Me three…”, Carlos replied. The four stood in awkward silence as if a sudden wave of realization dawned upon them, “ So I guess we are all going to Auradon Prep…”, Carlos said, “ I guess so…”, Jay replied.

Uma cleaned down the counter as she watched the adult pirates drink and bicker amongst themselves as she rolled her eyes and groaned. A sudden sound of a bursting door rang in as the pirate were too drunk to even tell Uma looked over and saw a familiar pair of boys walk in and get behind the counter, “ Why good afternoon madam.”, Harry greeted teasingly as Uma rolled her eyes, “ Harry.”, she greeted back, “ Ouch.”, Harry said playfully as he twirled his hook around, “ Hi Uma!”, Gil greeted as the cooks handed him two trays and the two sat as he ate at the counter, “ I think we should have some fun…”, Harry suggested, Uma smirked as she sneakily lifted some what seemed to be some sort of slop and she tossed it some piss smelling pirate before they snarled and snapped at the pirate next to them throwing some gross slop to the pirate next to them before a unraveling food fight unfolded in front of them as they laughed at the chaos they have done and snuck out of the slop shop and ran in the streets as they laughed and took a quick breath as Uma’s crew came up to all of them, “ Captain!”, Gonzo greeted as his braids was held back neatly from his face with a nice red bandana, “ We were lookin’ for ye!”, he said as the rest of the crew caught up behind him, “ Y’all were? Why?”, Uma asked as she folded her arms as she waited for answer, “ Word ‘round the corner says that Mal gettin’ herself out the border.”, he said quietly, Uma ticked her brow, “ What?!”, she asked loudly as her blood boiled, “Who told that?”, Gonzo cleared his throat, “ A few trolls and goblins mentioned it…”, he answered quickly. Uma flicked her nails as she raised her brow.

“ I hope Mal is comfortable with a rude awakening. “

Mal laughed as she walked inside her shoddy apartment that was shared with her mom as she sees an unfamiliar red smoke existed in the room as a man and her mom sat on the table, “ Well I must go.”, he says as he took one last puff of his cigarette, “So soon? I wish you horrid travels.”, Maleficent said with a certain snarky coldness as the man nodded off and left the apartment as the red smoke slowly trailed off behind him. Mal stood as Maleficent nodded her head off to sit, “ Who was that?”, Mal asked as she took a seat across the table from where the mysterious man once sat, “ An old friend.”, Maleficent said quietly as she looked at the vials of the two liquids as the first vial had sickening but alluring two-toned sangria colored liquid as she looked at the soft red hue shined within it and looked at the other as the liquid had a warm and inviting orange color before seeing them be placed inside the cabinet and was locked away.

“ Let’s have a small chat.”

Mal furrowed her brows, “ What is it about?”, she asked her cocky and calm posture became tense and rigid, “Do you want to make me proud?”, she asked, Mal slowly relaxed as she became eager, “ I do…”, she replied as her voice became eager and desperate as she started to listen, Maleficent tapped her long red nails on the table as she pulled out a small thick book. It was unassuming and it had a few tatters as she handed it to her daughter, “ This was my spellbook when I was your age. Knowing that your powers will go haywire I will hand you that to help you.”, Maleficent said, “ I need you to break this barrier.”, she commanded, “What do I get out of this?”, Mal asked.

“ Power beyond what you could ever imagine.”

Mal raised her brow abrasively as she held the book in her hands before admiring the delicately crafted book, “ Power?”, she asked, Maleficent nodded, “ However I need you to grab a few things and hand them to me once the barrier is broken.”, she said.

" Power is a process after all."


	6. Chapter 6

March 12, 2017

Mal looked outside the window as she grabbed her stuff and looked back at her mom, " Remember what I told you. ", Maleficent reminded as she stalked away to her bedroom as Mal walked out and looked at the dark grey sky, "Hey Mal!", a loud voice greeted, Mal, snapped out of her trance seeing a familiar curly white-haired boy walked up to her, Mal waved at Carlos as Jay and Evie followed behind him, " He's excited.", Jay says as he takes the scrawny boy and ruffles his hair.

" Well. Fancy meeting you here."

Mal snapped her head around and scowled, " Uma what the fuck are you doing here?", she asked irritatedly as she saw the teal braided girl leisurely shrug, " Just going on a little vacation..", she said mockingly," Well hello!", Harry said as he smirked at the four, " Oddly convenient that we gathered at the same place ey?", he asked while laughing like a madman while Gil waved at them, " Oh you guys are going to Auradon too?", he asked before Uma frowned, " Gil...you weren't supposed to tell them.", she said with slight annoyance, "Oh...sorry.", Gil said awkwardly until they felt a small rumble seeing a nice black limousine pull up, the man walked out the car as he stared at the seven teenagers, " Letters.", he commanded as they quickly looked in their bags for the paper and handed it to the driver while placing their stuff in the car. The crowd muttered amongst themselves as they watched the teens get ready. Uma was about to get in the car before seeing her crew shout in the crowd, " WE RIDE WITH THE TIDE!", they chanted, Harry and Gil quickly peaked out of the car and smiled, Uma grinned as she made rude gestures, " WHAT'S MY NAME?", she shouted back.

" UMA!"

" I BETTER SEE YOU ON THE TELLY CAPT'N!"

Uma laughed as she waved goodbye and got in the car with everyone else, Mal bit her inner lip as she watched Uma get in the car while the driver talked on his radio, " The Jackals have landed.", he said quickly as he started up the car and started to drive off Uma's crew waved their last goodbyes while Uma waved back, " I'm going to miss those twits…", she says with a slight sadness but nothing void of a certain fondness for the rowdy bunch, Harry smirked as he gently nudged her shoulder, " Now we got a whole sea to ourselves.", he said as Gil took some candy from the bowl and ate a few watching his eyes light up, " Whoa…", he said excitedly while the opposing side girls watched their guy friends indulge in the candy. Evie admired the interior of the limousine as she pulled out her makeup to freshen herself up, " God...I look horrid…", she said nervously as she applied blush to her pale cheeks, " Hey you don't look so bad..", Carlos assured as he licked the chocolate off his fingers, Evie smiled, " Thanks Carlos…", she said, " Chocolate peanut cup?", Carlos offered, Evie took it as she raised her hand to politely decline the offer before looking at Mal, " M? You okay? Here let me help you look a bit washed out.", Evie said as she pulled out her makeup brush and light dusted blush on Mal's cheeks before Mal swatted her hand away, " I'm fine. And stop that I'm busy plotting.", she muttered as she looked out the window before seeing a little speckle of blue in the sky.

Ben fixed his posture as Audrey fixed his suit," Perfect.", she said as she smiled at her boyfriend, " Thanks…", Ben said as he looked outside nervously, “ Do you think I’ll have a good impression?”, he asked, “ Of course. We are royalty. We always make good impressions. “, she assured as Ben's face faltered off a bit with slight discouragement. Ben catches the sight of the limousine pulling up as Fairy Godmother walked outside and smiled at the couple walking out the doors to the limousine as Audrey smiled and looked back at her boyfriend, “ Showtime.”, she said while sighing as they walked out to the main courtyard.

Mal squinted at the bright sun in the sky as she grabbed her stuff from the car trunk while Evie did a dreamy sigh, “It's so-”, she said, “ Bright.”, Mal muttered as she hoisted her tattered duffle bag on her shoulders, Evie cleared her throat as she grabbed her old blue suitcase, “ Yea...bright…”, she said looking at the vast amount of flowers and trees that surrounded the area, “ This is Auradon?”, Gil asked as he looked at the scenery, “ It’s so green!”, he enthused as he looked at the plant life that sat around,” Hold your rats...we have an audience.”, Uma said looking at the couple walking up behind Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother smiled at the seven teens as she spread her arms as the sun glistened in her soft brown hair, “ Welcome to Auradon Preparatory School. I sadly have to go but luckily…”, she said as she gently took the couple and put them upfront, “Prince Ben and Princess Audrey will love to help show you guys around. “, she said enthusiastically while smiling at the seven and leaving back inside. Ben smiled and clapped his hands together,” Well as you all may know I am Ben.”, he introduced.

“ Prince Ben. The future king of Auradon.”, Audrey inputs. Ben laughed with slight discomfort, “, Yea…”, he replied as Audrey clung to his arms, “ And this is my girlfriend Audrey.”, he introduced her, Audrey smiled, “ Princess Audrey. “, she said as she looked at all of them, “ You know...Sleeping Beauty’s daughter…”, Mal did a tense smile, “ So you’re Sleeping Beauty’s daughter? My mom talks a lot about you..”, she said.

“ Ah! You’re Maleficent’s daughter, aren’t you? You know what? My mom totally forgives your mom for making her sleep for almost 100 years.”

“ My mom forgives you for your grandparents for not inviting her to your mom’s stupid christening.”

Carlos looked at the two girls awkwardly before waving at Ben, “ Carlos…’, he introduced, Ben smiled, " Ben.", he replied as Evie looked at Ben, " So...do Auradon have princes?", she asks as she toyed with her hair, " Mostly.", Ben said while smiling, Evie felt her heart race a little as the group walked towards a large statue with a man standing regally as his frame was large and proud, " Who's that?", Uma asked as she looked at the statue, " My great grandfather who was one of the founders of this side of Auradon. ", Ben explained while smiling as they walked inside, " This castle has existed for almost 300 years. And my father repurposed it to a school for many who live here. ", the villain kids looked at the elegant hallways and windows as they watched the students playing outside with beanbags and frisbees. 

“So do you guys always have this much leisure time?”, Uma asked as she looked at the teens having fun, Ben shrugged, “ For today-it is only Sunday...so most of us are probably studying.”, he answered as he waved at a few students as they continued walking down the hall. The group walked past the large tapestries as they saw a large painting in the hallway as the villain kids faced seeing their parents' greatest enemies stand regally as a golden plaque was above the painting.

Heroes are not born, they are made.

Ben smiled as they looked at the painting, " Cool huh?", he asked, " If you mean cool by terrifying. Then sure.", Carlos replied as he shifted his bag in his hand again, " I already feel a ship stab me in the stomach.", Uma inputs, Ben did a small awkward laugh, " Let's go to your dorms and we can finish on from there...those bags are probably going to hurt after a while and you guys are probably tired…", he suggested as they went upstairs.

“ So these are your dorms...all dorms have engraved numbers and luckily I have your dorm numbers here…”, Ben said as he handed them a piece of paper with their dorm information, “ And you guy’s schedules and maps will be placed on the desk. If you guys need anything just ask-“, before Audrey quickly leaned in,” Around. Someone might be able to help you.”, she said quickly as the couple walked away.

“ Audrey...that wasn’t so nice.”, Ben said as the couple walked down the hallway, “ Well I’m not saying we aren’t helping...besides VKs aren’t know to be exactly...well-good.”, Audrey said before the two stopped walking, “ Audrey you never know...they just want a normal life.”, he said scoldingly while Audrey frowned, “ I’ll know it when I see it. I have to go...gotta hang out with the girls...bye Benny Bear!”, she said kissing his cheek, Ben waved to her goodbye before getting a sudden splitting headache, “Ow..”, he muttered as a sudden flash of a forest hit his vision, “ What the…”, he said quietly before looking around and seeing a white elk stand in the hallway before disappearing. 

Evie's eyes lit up as she admired her new dorm room as she felt the soft sheets and comforters. Uma sighed as she placed her packed items in her closet, " We should set some rules if you two are going to be here.", she said, Mal frowned, " Who told you that you were the one in charge?", she asked tauntingly while folding her arms, " Because I rather not get kicked out lizard.", Uma said as she glared at her, Evie coughed awkwardly, " Well...if we are living together we should set rules…", she suggested, Mal stared at Evie, " Are taking her side?", she interrogated, " No I'm...maybe we could get along a little better.", Evie suggested, Uma looked at Evie before sighing, " So. We can make it easy or hard either way you still would probably be the same spoiled brat from the Isle.", Uma said threateningly as she crossed her arms, “ Name calling huh? What’s next you gonna throw mud at me like in elementary school?”, Mal taunted, “ Guys I don’t think we would get anywhere by fighting…”, Evie said with slight exasperation with the two bickering as a brief silence filled the room before the two went back to bickering.

Jay sighed as he tossed his bag on his bed and looked at the fancy dorm, “ Looks pretty swanky..”, he muttered as he looked around the nicely placed beds, Carlos set the trash bags for his stuff down as he admired the nicely decorated room, “ This is so much better than the Isle…”, he said as he looked outside, Jay smirked as he slapped Carlos shoulders, “ Let’s explore this prissy school, yeah?”, he suggested as they walked out the dorm.

Harry looked at the dorm with a lack of interest while Gil smiled and played with the stuff in the room, “ Harry isn’t this exciting?”, he asked as Harry folded his arms, “ It lacks a certain...touch..”, he muttered before seeing Gil play with the lightswitch, “ Gil.”, Harry scolded before he stopped, “ Sorry…”, Gil said awkwardly as he stopped, Harry rolled his eyes as he closed the curtains in the dorm, “ Much better..”, he said while smirking, " Now let's see what kind of loot this place has.", as he gently played with the hook in his hand.

Carlos and Jay looked around the pristine campus as Jay smirked, “ This place is a paradise for some loot..”, he observed before seeing a familiar pair of girls talking to each other, “ Mal you can’t always bicker with Uma..we are living together..”, Evie scolded, Mal, scowled

“ Uma should shut the hell up before I shove a good 10 feet up her-”

“ Yo-ho-hooo..”

Mal looked up seeing Jay and Carlos before sighing, “ Hey.”, she greeted as the four started to walk together, “ I can’t believe I see the sun…”, Mal muttered as the four went and explored the campus for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know im supposed to have a schedule but like,,,it's about the suddenness at this point


	7. Chapter 7

January 4th, 1993

“I missed you my dear brother…”

Ambrosia stood as he watched his brother walk across his cabin as the sound of his heavy boots dragged on the wooden floor, “ You aged.”, Ambrosia teased as he started to circle his brother, “Quite well if you wanted my input. But I’m not here do such frivolous banter I came here for something. And I know you have it.”, his brother said as his cold dark brown eyes stared straight into his brother's warm lively brown ones, “Crimson…I can’t believe you forgot the most critical rule of scouting.”, Ambrosia teased as his face did a mocking disappointed face, Crimson frowned, “ What?”, he said irritated as he readied his sword, “ Be ready for anything.”, Ambrosia said as Crimson's face contorted in anger as he saw a fairy fly out with a bag as Ambrosia smirked as he held up his sword, “ It’s just you and me.”, he taunted as Crimson growled and lunged at his brother as Ambrosia blocked his attack while smirking as their swords clinked and clashed at each other as Ambrosia tumbled on the floor as his brother held the sword at his neck, “ I see you gotten better.”, Crimson complimented as Ambrosia smiled, “ Hey. Learned from the best.”, he said as Crimson smirked pressing the sword tip on his brother’s dark skin as before a door opened as the cold winter air streamed through the cabin as two boorish goons came in and hoisted Ambrosia up, “ As you say. Always be one step ahead.”, Crimson sneered as the goons took his brother away as he looked around the somewhat now destroyed cabin, he kicked a few shards of glass as he looked at the destroyed frame of his brother and some other fairy as furrowed his brows as he left. Before seeing the going come back in the cabin, “ Boos…he ran away…”, one said as Crimson furrowed his brow as he turned as his brown eyes became filled with rage, “ What?”, he asked angrily as the goons gulped, “ He managed to escape from our grip cause he became really small…”, the other goon said as Crimson rubbed between his brow, “ Are you fucking serious?”, he asked angrily as they stumbled back as Crimson walked closer to them, “ I told that fucking fae that I could do this alone…god why did I trust a fae in a first place.”, he says angrily as he pushed the goons out the way.

Ambrosia regained his breath as he flew down to the ground as he looked up seeing a white elk as he saw his love passed out on the elk's back, “ Iridessa!”, he exclaimed as he scrambled up from the ground as he gently helped her off the elk’s back as he cradled her in his jacket, “ Shit…”, he muttered as he looked around before seeing s black elk appear in the woods signaling at the white elk as the white elk quickly left with the black one in a hurry as they disappear in the woods, Ambrosia sighed as he hoisted Iridessa on his back as he walked in the cold forest. 

“Who’s smart idea was it to think that in the amidst of bloody war we want a tea party?!”

Belle frowned as the twelve women sat in annoyance in their current situation, “ I don’t like it as much you but what can we do when the men don’t have strong correlation with magic …we have another thing to worry about…”, she said as Merida sat in annoyance, “ We have to figure out what these dreams are supposed to mean…”, she said as the others sat in silence, “ I only got elks every single dream…nothing else…”, Rapunzel said as she tossed her notes on the pristine table, “ Does anyone see a forest clearing? Or maybe it’s just me?”, Aurora asked, “ No…I get the forest clearing as well…so it could be a symbol of something…”, Ariel suggested, Pocahontas furrowed her brows, “ As many times I hiked and wondered around from time to time I have never seen any forest clearing like that…”, she inputs as she pointed at Ariel’s clumsily drawn sketch, “ Maybe it’s beyond these borders…”, Jasmine replied as Moana pursed her lip, “ Maybe it’s not in the specific area of Auradon… I noticed that the stars and the constellations aren't from near here…it’s closer to the mountains…”, she clarified, “ So that means we have to hike towards that area then search there…”, Mulan stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA here's chapter 7 i almost forgot sorry guys ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ


	8. Chapter 8

March 12, 2017

" Guys I really think we should go...", Carlos suggested, Mal groaned, " Carlos. No one is following us for the last time!", she said irritated as Carlos stumbled back a bit, Evie frowned, "Mal. There was no need for you to shout at Carlos.", Evie scolded, " Without him, we wouldn't be able to disarm the cameras.", Mal only grunted as they walked in the grandiose hallway, Carlos kicked himself in the leg while muttering 'stupid' to himself before Evie gently squeezed his arm, " She didn't mean it…", she assured while Jay nodded, " She's just a little focus let's go.", he said as the three quickly followed behind.

The four stopped in the hallway as they looked at the directory, " Damn it...why is this place so big…", Mal scowled as she walked away from the map, " Mal!", Evie called as she and Jay followed her before Evie paused and looked at Carlos, " You coming?", she asked, Carlos nodded dismissively, " Yea..uh..just give me a minute..", he said looking around Evie nodded as she quickly pulled out her mirror and followed the two. Carlos looked around a bit before following behind as the four stood looking at the looming stone sculptures of their parents in one of the museum hallways. They stood in awe as they looked at every crease delicately etched on their parent's clothing as the soft moonlight only seemed to emphasize their overlooking presence. They only felt their stomachs drop to the floor as their parents only looked down on them.

" What would you think would happen if we fail…"

" I hope we don't mind swallowing down poison that slowly eats through our bodies."

They shuddered, " Well the wand isn't here so let's bounce..", Jay said as they continued onwards as Evie and Carlos slowly went to a stop as they looked at the white marble statues of heroes, " Do you think we have a chance?", Carlos asked as he looked at Evie, " Probably…", she replied as they quickly rid their head of the thought and followed Jay while Mal stood lost in thought, as she looked back at her mother's statue,' I won't fail you...I promise…', she thought to herself, " Hey, I found the wand. Let's go!", Evie said from down the hall as Mal snapped out her thoughts and quickly caught up with the others.

The four reached the wand room as they saw all the wands sit in glass domes as they hang in the room like lanterns littering the night sky, Evie felt herself become enchanted by the room seeing the soft glow of the glass reflect on the floors of the room as Mal nodded her head as she opened the huge doors seeing Fairy Godmother's wand sit amongst the five others in the room as the skylight shined on the wand. Mal smiled as she looked at the wand admiring every detail and intricately carved metal that curved it as it looked like actual soft vines and flowers, Mal felt her hand slowly reach out to the wand and almost reached out for it until she quickly retracted her hand, " Something's off…", she said as she looked around the room, "What? Did Carlos get to you too?", Jay asked jokingly while Carlos hit his chest. Mal glared before Jay smirked and tried to grab the wand, " Jay don't! ", she exclaimed loudly, Jay only rolled his eyes and reached out to grab the wand before a sudden pain reached his fingertips and alarm rang out, " SHIT!", Jay exclaimed as the four quickly ran out the room and Carlos ran to the security room as he quickly dismantles the alarms, " Carlos!", Mal hissed, " Coming!", Carlos said as he quickly made the alarm turned off and checked at the still sleeping security guard, as he quickly picked up the current ringing office phone.

" We are going to form a new plan.", Mal responded with slight irritation, " Since a certain someone couldn't keep their grimy hands to himself.", Jay frowned, " You took too long.", he replied as the two slight started to bicker before stopping to see a black elk stare at the four as its eyes watched them walk as it's red eyes bored into three of them as it slowly trails the four in the woods until it quickly disappeared amongst the trees, " Did anyone-…", Carlos said quietly as the group slowly went to a stop, "See what?..", Mal asked irritated before Carlos shook his head, " N-Nevermind.", he stuttered out, " That's what I thought. Let's go. Now we have to go to school tomorrow.", she said annoyed as they walked off.

Uma tried to catch her breath in the woods as she looked around for the elk, " Damn it…", she muttered before catching a glimpse of a soft white elk looked at her dead in the eye before disappearing to the further back of the woods, " Shit Get back here!", she said chasing after it before bumping into a familiar mop of blond hair in the woods, " Uma!", Gil shouted before Uma jumped a bit and looked back at Gil, " Gil! What the hell you scared me!", she scolded as Gil did a small awkward lopsided smile, " Sorry...I just saw something..", he said as he looked around, " What did you see?", Uma asked, " Some pale animal...I think it was a...deer?", he said as he paused before his eyes lighting up, " No wait it was a elk! Now I remember.", he said as Uma furrowed her brows, " Where's Harry?", she asked as the two started to navigate their way out, " He's asleep...the beds were like super comfy and he just passed out…", he recounted as Uma rolled her eyes, " Of course he would..", she said as they shared a small laugh and tried to find themselves out the woods while the elk they were chasing watched them from afar.


	9. Chapter 9

March 13, 2017

Uma sighed as she tossed her bag and sat in the chair as Harry and Gil followed behind," Oh where is it…", an elderly woman muttered as she looked in her large vintage bag as it was green and somewhat tattered, Mal frowned as she begrudgingly walked through the class doors, " Who the hell has class at 9 am?", she muttered tiredly as she set her worn-out black backpack," Is my mascara smudged?", Evie asked as she set her purse down and pulled out her mirror, Mal grunted setting her head down, " Well good morning Sleeping Beauty.", Uma said smarmily as Mal glared at her, " Save it Shrimpy.", she said before Uma chucked a crumpled piece of paper at her and flipped her off while Mal sneered and tried to lunge at her from the table before Evie grabbed her arm and shook her head. Mal grumbled and sat down before seeing the old fairy smile, " Ah! There it is!", she said as she pulled out a pointer stick and turned around then sent the seven teens a sweet flashing smile at them.

" Alright let's get this lesson started."

The old lady wrote Ms. Fauna on the board and wrote two questions on the board.

What do we want to achieve?

How can we achieve it?

A silence fell on the teens as they looked at the two questions. Fauna smiled as she looked at them, " What do we want to achieve while being in this class and how can we achieve it?", she asked, " No need for an answer now but do think about it and I would like to hear your suggestions by the next sunrise.", she said as she erased it.

" Now let's start our lessons."

Uma groaned as she laid on the green grass, " God that was long...I have never felt so exhausted since my lessons in Serpent Prep.", she complained as she enjoyed the warm sunlight hitting her face, " I must say maybe Bore-adon isn't as bad as I thought.", Harry said as he winked at a few Auradonian girls while they giggled and hid their blushes, Gil rolled in the green grass, " It's so nice and fancy!", he said with slight cheerfulness, " Honestly- I could get used to this...wish everyone else could have this…", Uma said with slight somberness. The trio sat in silence, " Well we can't dwell on what we can't do at the moment.", Harry said as he hoisted Uma up while Gil got up and the three laughed, " What class do you have?", Harry asked as Uma pulled out a crumpled piece of paper in her pocket, " Uh…", she said as she squinted at the paper, " Auradon History..", she said as Harry frowned.

"Sounds boring.", he said as he looked at the paper

Evie walked with her group in silence while rubbing her temples as Mal and Jay casually bickered back and forth, "Yo Evie, you good? You hadn't talked in a bit…usually you would talk a storm being here by now.", Jay said as Evie nodded, " Yea I'm fine it's just I got a headache…", she said before a sudden glimpse of a black elk flashes her vision

Evie walked in her Chemistry class before seeing a relatively elderly man sit at his desk until he looked up while he signaled her to come to his desk, "Ah there you are. Let's have a quick chat.", he said as Evie looked at him nervously as she quickly walked towards the desk, "So you must be Grimhilde's daughter...", he said, Evie eyes widened and nodded, " How did you know?", she asked as the teacher chuckled, " Me and your mother used to be colleagues back in the day before...that happened.", he said Evie did a small slight frown, "She went to college? ", she asked as the teacher nodded, "And she was the top of her class as well. So I expect many great things from you..", he said, " Now have a seat.", he said as he placed a chemistry problem on the board, Evie went to one of the lab stations as she sat in the empty chairs staring at him with shock," Now. Let's do a tiny warm up. What is the molar mass of sulfuric acid?", he asked as a few quick hands raised up before picking on one somewhat airy student, " Alright- Prince Chad. Since apparently my lesson is making you go to Olympus, how about you help us find the molar mass of sulfuric acid.", he said as Chad snapped out of it, " Ah- teach, Uh, well, not very much. I mean, It's a bunch of atoms, right?", he joked as some of the class laughed as the teacher looked at him sternly, Evie sat as she looked in the mirror her mom gave her as she absentmindedly checked and fixed her makeup while fixing any stray hair out of her face that snuck off her braid.

" Well then since you find this so easy. Evie."

Evie jumped as she looked up from her mirror to the teacher, " Since this might be review for you would you like to try?", he asked as Evie only smiled and shook her head, " No...I can't...I don't know…", she said as some kids scoffed in the class, " Of course a villain wouldn't- what would they teach? How to turn people to frogs by using voodoo poison?", one sneered as Evie's polite smile quickly shifted to a frown, " Alright that's enough. Evie-would like to try?", the teacher asked as Evie frowned and got up, " Can I use the bathroom?", she asked, " Ah alright..", the teacher said as Evie quickly left the class while hearing the few snickers and snarky side comments. She sighed as she walked down the hallway and left to the bathroom.

Evie sighed as she did her makeup in the mirror quickly looking in her bag for some lip gloss before looking in the mirror and facing a black elk. She quickly stumbled back in fear as the elk went away and she was faced with her reflection again, but she only faced a somewhat older version of herself smirking at her through the mirror. Her blueish black hair which was held back in a neatly done tight braid was black in the mirror as her braid was now in gentle soft waves cascading down her shoulders as her dark red lips smirked at her as she was dressed in an elegant midnight blue gown as she played with her long black sharp nails.

Evie felt herself stand frozen as the reflection gently placed her finger off her lips before walking away as Evie saw her regular reflection.

The sound of the whistle blew as Jay stopped and caught his breath as Coach Jenkins smiled, " Alrighty I think I already see some naturals here!", he complimented as the boys gathered their equipment, " Alright let's say these results huh?", he exclaimed as the boys quickly gathered around as Coach Jenkins looked through his clipboard, " Alright, Horace, Sam, Andrew…", he called, Jay stood disinterested as he looked towards the woods that lie near the field before squinting his eyes seeing a black elk watching him from afar before scurrying away.

" Hey! Jane, right? From my Astronomy class?"

Mal smiled as the scared freshman turned towards her, " Y-Yeah…that's me…", she stuttered out, " I always like the name Jane…it's so simple. ", Mal compliments, " R-Really? That's cool…", Jane asked as she tried to grab her bag as Mal raised her hand, "Wait!", Jane paused in her steps," I never really made a lot of friends…but I never really met a Wisterian before..", Mal replied as Jane did a small shocked expression, " How did you know?", she asked as Mal did a small chuckle, " You all have very delicate features…I almost couldn't tell since usually you all have very vibrant and pretty off the tongue names.", Mal said as Jane fiddled with her sweater sleeves," Pretty lame isn't it…", she said as Mal gasped, " No never! Wisterians are always for the one's for beauty even if it's simple, that's what mother use to tell me. I mean-", Mal said as she gently guided her towards a mirror, " You have nice long hair…and…very..", she said as she looked at the girl's very poorly coordinated modest outfit, " Perfectly modest.", she said as Jane fidgeted with her very long dark brown hair, " You have really cool hair.", Jane blurted out as Mal's eyes lit up as a mischievous smile formed on her lips, " Ah? Is that so?", Mal asked as Jane nodded, " You know you can always poof yourself a new do…I mean that's what your mom did for Cinderella.", she said as Jane frowned, " My mom doesn't let me…she says that I shouldn't focus on tedious things like magic and focus on school…", she said as Mal did a small pout, " That's horrible…",she says before a mischievous smile drew on her lips, " You know what…", she mumbled as she opened and dug through her backpack and pulled out a detailed leather bound book as she flipped through a couple pages, " Now…let's see…", she mumbled before flipping to a certain page, " What I see doesn't suit me. Give me a look that I would like to see.", she casted as Jane head went up and down, left to right before being raised up as she quickly went in front of the mirror and watched as her long hair slowly became shorter as it reached her neck, her eyes widened while she played with the new hair length, " Woah…", she said as she looked at Mal, " And this is what magic does?", she asked.

"Of course…it is our birthright to use it…especially if you have an eye for beauty."

Jane brows furrowed, " You're right…", she said, " Well you know...you can always prove your mama wrong and show her you have enough power to use that wand for yourself...too bad that I won't be able to see it since its Coronation…", Mal said as her voice went into a pouty tone, " Coronation is a school holiday...everyone is allowed to go. Well from the outside. You can't go inside though…", Jane said as Mal's eyes widened in interest before going into a disappointed face," Ah well... then that's a shame. I was really hoping to soak in all that goodness…you know?", she said, " You know what, I can try to ask my mom about it!", Jane inputs as Mal smiled.

" Awesome."

Mal waved goodbye to the now excited Jane before her smile faulted, " Ugh.", she muttered as she grabbed her bag and left the restroom.


	10. Chapter 10

January 26th, 1993

“What…is this place?…”

Jasmine furrowed her brows as she leapt off her horse as did the other women as they looked at the willowy forest as they looked at the trees flowing, “ It feels like we’re not in any normal forest…”, Cinderella said as she looked at the various wisteria trees and dogwood to the vivid flowers surrounding them as the air was filled with not the bitter winter snow but the warm sun and the smell of honeysuckle and honey filled their senses, “ This is very weird…”, Moana said as the twelve women continued to walk in the forest area.

“ The world will finally be in balance..”, a voice said, “ The pillars are here.”, another voice muttered Belle looked at the others as they only simply shrugged in confusion as a sudden flash of light floated down as it showed a kind woman who flashed them a soft and gentle smile as her soft red hair framed her face as her soft translucent shawl wrapped around her white dress as it was made from the softest spider silks, “The spirits has finally brought you here with me…”, she said as she gently floated over the women, “ Ones full of kindness…”, she said gently lifting Snow White’s chin, “ Ones full of courage…”, as she spun around the group, “ And the one who can save our land…”, she said as Merida and Tiana raised their brows skeptically as they looked at each other, “ I am Queen of the Wisteria Fairies, Queen Opal..”, she introduced as she curtsied as the other queens followed suit, “ I must show you around..”, she said as the queens followed Queen Opal to a sudden village as the fairies floated from top to bottom as many were decorating with flowers as they slowly placed wine and various fruits and meats and breads as every bit of the smell was tempting, “ You came in just on time we were just starting a festival.”, she says as she smiled at the twelve.

“ You must join us.”

The group looked at each other hesitantly as they followed Queen Opal to the feast table sitting together tensely not touching any food on the table no matter how tasty it looked, “ Help yourself we do have plenty to go around…”, she offered as the group sat at the table in silence, “ I feel like something is off…”, Ariel whispered as Mulan nodded in agreement, “ Very off..”, she replied as Queen Opal only smiled at them as she ate the food, “ I am so very sorry but it seems we ate before our trip, I am sorry for giving you such trouble preparing this meal for us..”, Cinderella said quickly as the other queens nodded,” Oh what a shame…Hopefully you would like a gift then?”, Queen Opal said as Merida did a small pitiful frown, “ Your kindness is noticed but we are not worthy to have your beautiful gift…”, she rejected kindly as Queen Opal frowned, “ Oh my then at least join us in the festivities…”, she offered as Belle did a sad frown, “ We would love to but we can’t as we have to return back home…”, she said as the twelve go up, “ Ah well before you go may I have a name?”, Queen Opal asked as they all equally shook their heads, “ Ah we don’t have names…we are just innocent travelers that seem to be lost we mustn’t bother you and your beautiful occasion with our presence…”, Aurora said as the group left the table as Queen Opal did a small pout and waved goodbye to the group before seeing a familiar woman in a white and black cloak walk to the table, “Follow them and their kin.”, she said as the woman nodded at Queen Opal, “ What about the vessels of darkness?”, she asked as Queen Opal took a slow sip of her wine in her goblet, “ We don’t need to follow them…they will come to us. In time.”, she said.

“ How are going to get out of here?”

The twelve woman stood in silence waiting for their next move, “The villains are still out here they might be in these woods…so be careful…”, Tiana warned as they guided their horses through the quiet forest. They continued walking for hours until seeing a two will o wisps float in the distance.

“Follow us…”

The woman looked at the wisps cautiously following them through the dark and damp forest that was a contrast to the bright and happy forest they were in earlier. They saw the familiar warmth of the villages and cities they loved appear from the exit, Belle quickly looked back only seeing nothing.

The wisps slowly transformed to a white cloaked woman and a black cloaked man as the woman sighed, “ How did they even get here?”, she asked as the man frowned, “ Probably the work of the dream court…”, he replied as he nodded off, “ Let’s keep going…we need to find the talismans…”, he said as they walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

March 13th, 2017

"Your highness?”

“Come in..”,

The staff member came in Ben’s office as they handed him a tablet, “ You hadn’t decided on what you wanted for the Coronation carriage.”, he said as Ben smiled dismissively while he was going back to his pile of work left on the desk, “ Sire?”, the staffer asked, “ The blue one. Simple, plain, and versatile. What’s the report for today?”, he asked as the staffer scrolled through the tablet, “Uhm- a lot of news networks are still wanting an interview of the villain kids, also Jordan... daughter of genie wants to interview you for her podcast while also wanting an interview of the villain kids. While we are at it-“, he explained pausing as a sudden sound of a door opening, Ben looked up as he saw Audrey come in almost in a huff, “ Audrey what’s wrong?”, he asked as the staffer left out of the room as Audrey sighed as slumped on the lounge chair, “ You know Family Day and the Coronation after party? People keep messing up the decorations which is absolutely tragic!”, Audrey complained as Ben nodded, “ That’s horrible…”, he replied as he started to draw letting his mind drift away, “ Exactly. Being royalty and being in charge is so difficult…”, Audrey complained as a small sigh flew out and she pouted, “ Benny Bear…”, she said as Ben looked up, “ What is it?”, he asked, “Why have you changed?”, she asked as she looked at Ben with a small sad look on her face, “ You used to give me so much attention and love and now I’m just the background to these VKs. “, she said as Ben looked up, “ Sorry…I just get busy and I get caught up…”, he said as Audrey frowned, “ You always made that excuse…Like your royalty can’t you just pay someone to do it. You’re not a sidekick.”, she said offhandedly before Ben frowned, “ Audrey. If I leave someone else doing my job then me being a king is pointless.”, he states firmly, “ But it’s easier. Work smarter not harder.”, she says, “ It only works if I died probably.”, Ben said as Audrey played with her perfect French manicure, “ Anyways. I decided what to wear for Coronation.”, she said as she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her gallery to show him.

Ben furrowed his brow as he looked at the sketch in front of him. It was the elk…staring right back at him.

“ I am so enraged…”, Dione said as she ate her pasta, “Like don’t get me wrong, I love King Ben he’s wonderful. But what I can’t get behind is that the audacity of him wearing clashing patterns. Like I remember this one outfit he wore and it was a plaid yellow and blue jacket with a orange and blue striped shirt. I need to understand how a man can hire someone to break my spine but dresses like my dad back in the 90s.”, she says as she clapped her hands together, voicing out each word, “ I. Don’t. Understand.”, Tilly and Primrose tried not laugh as Dione furrowed her brows, “ It’s not funny! He could if he wanted to!”, Dione whined as her face went to a pout, “ Besides have anyone seen the new VKs? Cause I met none or I ignored some…”, she said as she sipped her water, “ I think…I don’t know I kind of ignored them.”, Tilly said as Primrose shook her head, “ I was in practice so I didn’t see any of them..”, she said as Dione hummed, “ Oh wow…maybe we can met them somewhere down the line or something. I don’t know.”, she said as she chewed on a pasta noodle.  
Mal stabbed her food as she glared at Audrey, " She's just so perfect isn't she?", she said asked Jay laughed, " What are you jealous Mallory?", he teased as Mal sent him a glare, "Me jealous of her? Pft- the only thing I want is her groveling on her knees once we take over this place. ", Mal said quickly, " You figured out a way to get Fairy Godmother’s wand?", Jay asked as Mal sighed irritated, " We need to get inside the castle. ", she said as she looked at Evie and Carlos, " Are you guys listening?", she quickly snapped as Evie and Carlos jumped.  
Harry frowned as he looked at the worksheet in front of him, "What does this say? ", he asked as Uma looked over and looked at the assignment he was given, "What the…", she muttered as she looked at the paper, "Can you read it?", Harry asked before Uma furrowed her brows, " Probably says Peare…", she said as Harry groaned, "God I never expected English to be this boring.", he complained as Uma did a small chortle as she shoved a piece of bread in her mouth, Gil smiled as he placed the few bits of his food in a unique pattern on his plate. Uma smiled a bit before sighing, “ I feel like Mal is up to something…”, she said as Harry raised his brow, “ What do you think we can do capt’n?”, he asked as his thick arched brow raised in curiosity, “ We can only keep close eye on her.”, Uma frowned as she glared at Mal.  
Dione smiled as she waved goodbye at Tilly and Primrose as they left to their dorms to go to bed as Dione closed her dorm door and saw her mom calling.  
" Hi mom!"

"Hi sweetie, are you doing alright?"

" I'm doing fine…"

"How's school going?"

"It's the same...the usual...well...no..actually there's these group of students I never seen before…"

“Is that so?”, her mom said as Dione placed her on speakerphone and got ready for bed, “So what do you think of them?”, she asked as Dione did a small hum, “ I don’t really…I am assuming that they are nice though. “, Dione recounted as she pumped more leave in conditioner in her hand as she finger detangled a section of her hair and started braiding it as she repeated for the next few sections later oiling her scalp then placing the bonnet on her head, “ Yea but that what happened so I’m not gonna dive into it how was your day?”, she asked, “It was good…your dad was trying to…I honestly don’t know. You know how he is.”, she said as the sound of glass breaking occurred from the phone as Dione cringed, “That doesn’t sound good..”, she said as her mom sighed, “ You’re telling me. “, she replied as the two started laughing before a slight deep voice was muffled in the background, “ Looks like your dad wanna talk.”, her mom said as she handed the phone to her dad, “ Hey starshine!”, he greeted as Dione did a small laugh, “I hope school is going good! How are the grimoires?”, he asked, “ I’m about to redraw the protective spell on the new chest pop…”, she said, “ Awesome! Well, I’m not gonna hold you long I know how to get antsy sometimes. Well goodnight kiddo...”, her dad said, “ Night sweety!”, her mom inputs quickly as Dione smiled, “ Night night..”, she said as she hung up the phone and placed it on her charger as she walked towards her window curtains to close it before pausing as she sees a white elk stare straight at her as Dione’s head tilted while she closed the curtains as she grabbed a gold permanent marker as opened the closet and pulled out a chest as she wrote a few words on the chest as the chest flashed a small glow as she smiled and placed the box back in the closet as she looked out the window checking before getting ready for bed.

Uma snapped awake as her body was in a cold sweat looking around her surrounding dorm as she took a sigh of relief, ‘Everything is here…’, she thought to herself as she slowly got out of her bed and quietly left the dorm to grab herself a drink from the nearby vending machine to grab a drink before seeing Evie sitting outside in the hallway as she was leaned back on the wall and ate a toaster pastry as she looked up and quickly wiped her mouth from the sides, Uma sighed as she sat next to her, “ You can’t sleep?”, she asked as she sat next Evie as she took a sip of water, “ Yeah…I’m just…”, Evie said hesitantly as she played with a small piece of the foil package of her pastry.

“ I just had a bad dream…”

“ Makes the two of us..”

The two girls sat in silence as only sound was the vending machine humming in the background as it’s bright light, “ You know I never thought that I would be here…especially since they based it off my wit…”, Evie said as Uma raised her brow, “ I’m honestly impressed too…I thought you were more like your mom with the whole looks over books thing…”, she replied as Evie did a small laugh, “ I’m kinda jealous of you…”, she said as Uma looked at her skeptical, “ Me? You being in the most privileged position on the Isle, jealous of me?”, she asked as Evie nodded, “ You and your gang seemed so honest…” she recounts, “ Of course we all equally hated each other but you took charge and made sure everyone was safe…Mal probably would’ve let us fend for ourselves..”, Evie said jokingly, “ You were banished by Mal for like almost 16 years because you couldn’t invite her to your birthday party. I’m surprised you’re not bitter.”, Uma said as Evie did a small laugh, “ Well she didn’t kill me and that’s all I can ask for…”, she replied as the two girls laughed a bit as they went into silence as they enjoyed each other’s company.


	12. 12

March 23rd , 2017

Mal flipped through her spellbook as she looked through the various spells until one spell caught her eye, " Love spell…", she muttered as she heard a door open as she scrambled to close her spellbook before grunting seeing Uma walk in.

" Uma what the fuck? Knock before you come in.", she scolded as Uma rolled her eyes, " Calm down. Besides, why should I knock? It’s my dorm too.", Uma replied as she searched in her room for something. Mal sighed as she went back to her book as Uma grabbed whatever she's looking for, " Mal.", she called while Mal groaned as she looked over at Uma, " What?", she asked angrily, "I know your planning something. And whatever it is- you better not make us go back to the Isle cause I will make your life horrible. We worked hard to get here unlike you.", Uma warned as she left Mal alone in the dorm. Mal rolled her eyes as she grabbed her spellbook as she walked in the hallways looking for a familiar braid of annoying blue- black hair.

Dione looked through her bookshelf as her fingers gently raked through the book spines as she frowned, “ Mmmm…”, she mumbled before hearing s knock on her door, “ Ah! Coming!”, she said as quickly got up from the ground and opened her dorm door before seeing the book, they seemed old as the cover was tattered. The book spine had gold lines as there was a neatly handwritten note, Dione gently grabbed the book and the note closing her door with her foot as she set the book down on her desk as she carefully opened the letter, she admired how elegant and neat the handwriting.

Stay Safe, many are watching.  
M

Dione looked at the note before a sound of a door opening alerted her out of her thoughts as she saw a familiar freckled face, “ Prim? I told you to make an appointment when you try to come in my room.”, she playfully scolded as Primrose did a small chortle, “ Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny anyways what you doing?”, she said as Dione raised her brow, “ What are you doing?”, Primrose asked, “`What are you doing?”, Dione repeated,“ I asked you first.”, Primrose said as Dione paused and looked around before looking back at Primrose, “ I…asked you…second and a half before hand.”, she said as Primrose rolled her eyes, “ I just finished class and I know you’re cooped up in your dorm like a old witch that lives in the woods “, she teased while taking a seat on her somewhat messy bed as Dione pouted, “ Shut up.”, she said as she grabbed the letter and placed it in her desk drawer, “What’s that?”, she asked as Dione looked back here “ Oh…it’s a letter and few books that was sent to me by the daughter of a old friend of my dad…”, she said, “ How is your dad anyways?”, Primrose asked, “ Still old.”, Dione said jokingly, “ You’re so mean.”, Primrose said as Dione shrugged, “ What can I say. Us Pixies don’t hesitate.”, she said as she sat in her swivel chair as a sound of phone goes off, “ Oh?”, Dione said as Primrose sighed “ Oh…that doesn’t look good…Princess Audrey again?”, she asked as Primrose nodded, “ She texting me about Prince Ben again…”, she said as Dione grunted, “ Why can’t they just break up already like my gods the whole. And I mean whole even like the heckin’ mice that crawls through the wall knows that they are so incompatible. Like it’s pointless. Especially since she’s talking to Chad. Especially she doesn’t seem interested in the politics side of stuff. Like she’s going to be queen she’s going to have to do some political stuff whether or not…”, she said as she played with her nails, “ What’s wrong?”, Primrose asked as Dione furrowed her brows and looked up, “I’m fine just cleaning my nails…but honestly their relationship makes me appreciative of being single.”, she said as Primrose pouted, “ Don’t say that…”, she said, “ You might find love someday.”, Dione scoffed, “Love doesn’t pay bills Prim…”, she said as she watched her friend huff, “ Yes it can…”, Primrose huffed before hearing her phone ring, “ You might wanna hurry…”, Dione said while smiling as Primrose groaned, “ Fine…but let me know if you need anything…”, she said as she left her friend alone as Dione waved her goodbye and looked back at the book, “ Alright…”, she mumbled as she opened the first page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to say hi c;


	13. Chapter 13

A long time ago, 

Deep in a forest lies a secret realm that no man dared to enter. Many say that if you listen closely you can hear the sound of music and laughter as you became entranced by the wisps that danced amongst the trees. 

Unknowing to them was the entryway to the Realm of Fairies. A beautiful realm as it was full of life and cheer. 

In the realm lived three clans of fairies, Fae, Wisterian, and Pixies. The first and eldest clan where Faes. Many said their skin reminded many of the earth’s finest treasures as their demeanor was calm and grounded like the earth and air but passionate and robust as water and fire. The second eldest clan were Wisterians, charming and alluring but dangerous. Many say that their voices were sweet as honey as many stuck with every word they said as their hair was soft and vibrant as the flowers they loved and lived amongst. The youngest clan was the Pixies. Mischievous but endearing always did their best to help humanity. Always making sure the weather and nature was always in order working hard as the little ants they assist but sometimes doing many other things. Some say if you listen closely and hear the sound of little jingling bells it was pixies bustling and fussing to get things done on time.

In the realm lived three rulers, King Exitium the King of Faes. He was calm and quiet as his skin reminded many of the palest stone clay. His hair was black as the blood onyxes on his crown. Queen Rose the Queen of Wisterians. She was warm and cheery as her skin was soft and pale as milk as her hair was vivid and lively as the roses that adorned her soft brown hair as her lips were delicate and plump. Lastly Queen Reina the Queen of Pixies. She was motherly and lively as her skin was warm and inviting as the sun while her hair was like handspun golden thread. The three rulers and their clans lived in peace and harmony.

Until the sudden death of Queen Rose. The three clans wept and cried for the now deceased queen. In their grief the realm frantically tried to find peace in their now sober home. Queen Rose’s daughters, Princess Opal and her sister Princess Aster were chosen for the throne. Princess Aster whose hair was soft and light red as the finest tulip and looked the much like her mother was more quiet as she tended to her royal duties as she was also sociable as she bonded with the people, Princess Opal on the other hand, she was vain, cunning, and prideful. She focused on her appearance although she was quite similar to her sister she was more lavished. She adored the most jewels and precious metals on her body. 

However, after many years of the sisters ruling together, Opal wasn’t happy. She craved more. One night, she entrusted her loyal servant to search out for the most powerful objects in the world.

Her servant searched far and wide until meeting a silent and haggard woman, following orders the servant open their mouth, “You possess what your lord seeks.”, the woman says as the servant ridiculed the woman, “ I would never, I possess nothing of such whim and will.”, the servant denied as the woman looked at the servant with her weary eyes, “ I see all. The power you seek isn’t only held in one item.”, she said, “ What is the powerful thing I seek?”, the servant asked almost taunting the woman, “ You seek two books that grants you the power of light and the darkness.”, the woman said as she took a handful of sand and gently placed it in the fire she had.

“You need two books, one of light and one of darkness. However, that isn’t enough. You need to have twelve vessels of pure light and the four talismans of good and twelve vessels of darkness and four talismans of evil , three show the trait of kindness. The first vessel of kindness presents optimism, their voice will chime as their voice carries hope and kindness within the coldest of hearts, the second will show resilience, their eyes are full of tenderness and gentleness as they carry their grace and poise even in the darkest of hours, the last will show good will, her good will and poise will shine no matter what harm comes her way. The next three show of determination, one will show curiosity and stubbornness, they won’t be so hard to find as they would stand out anywhere, the second carry wit and kindness however do not be fooled they are as smart as a wick, while the last-oh the last, their outspoken tongue may get them in trouble but they only crave to be free. After those three will be the ones of resourcefulness, with the first vessel they are wise, be aware and be smart with your tongue, the second will be a warrior however do not fear them, they are gentle and soft as the flowing river as for the last one is quite quick on their feet and never stay in one place. The last, oh the last. They would be sweet and young they present bravery, all unafraid and daring. You can see by the proud glint in their eyes and with the cheekiness in their smile.”

The fire shifted into four items: a magic wand, a sword, a rose, and an arrow.

“ The heart of light lies in the four talismans, the wand of kindness, the sword of honor, the rose of resilience, and the arrow of bravery.”

The servant looked at the woman cautiously, “ Where must I find the vessels of darkness and talismans of evil?”, they asked wearily as the woman snuffed out her fire as the two became coated in pure darkness, “ To seek the twelve vessels of darkness and the talismans of evil is no easy feat.”, she said as a green light came from her palm, “ Three vessels of bitterness, their words would sting like venom as their eyes shimmer in sadistic glee as you weep, as one thing you will see is awestruck green that lingers in their eyes or-maybe their skin. The next three are lust, they could crave anything, they only know they want it. One craves women, one craves money, as the last craves power. They all share a glint of eagerness in their eyes once you fallen into their deals. After them, I dare say I fear them most- the three vessels of depravity, they will get what they want. Whether they cheat, steal, or lie. One craves land and blood, the second merely only craves blood as for the last craves for wealth and control of the mortal realm and shadows. Oh the last vessels they are oh so vain. They fear the shattered mirror of themselves than a rotting corpse. You sense it in their touch, they try to lure you into their grasp as they give you sweet empty promises.”

The green flame slowly started to change as four talismans appeared floating in the dark sky: A scepter, a apple, a necklace, and a mirror shard

“ The heart of darkness and evil lie in the scepter of the dragon, the fruit of temptation, the necklace of depravity, and the shard of vanity. Once you gather all the items you must venture off to the farthest woods you would see two paths, one the trees are full of life and joy while the other it’s gloomy as all the signs of life ran away as it was a corpse as it once was…the vessels will be lured to the woods but you must lead them to the woods while the also having your talismans and grimoire in hand, they will lead you to where you need to be.”

In a flash the woman disappeared, the servant hurried back to their kingdom alerting Queen Opal of their discovery. Appeased by the discovery Queen Opal searched for the grimoires and the vessels for what would be all of eternity.


	14. Chapter 14

March 23rd , 2017

Dione blinked a few times as she looked further into the story as she started to read.

Evie sighed as she continued to do her chemistry work, ' Why is this stuff so tedious…', she thought to herself as she continued to write down the various problems in her notebook until quickly frowning and started to doodle a few dress designs before her pencil lead broke, she clicked her mechanical pencil before seeing no lead coming out. Evie quietly sighed as she set her pencil down in irritation,” You need some lead?”, a boy asked as Evie nodded, “That would be nice…”, she said as the sound of a backpack shuffled, “ What’s the size?…”, the boy asked, Evie hummed as she looked at the pencil, “ I don’t know…”, she said, “ Let me look at it..”, he said as Evie looked up and handed her pencil, “ Ah, sorry Prince Ben…I can just-”, she apologized tiredly, Ben smiled, “ No..it’s okay..I was getting lonely anyways.”, he said while smiling searching for the lead that matched Evie’s pencil, “ Alright…here you go.”, he said handing her pencil back as Evie grabbed it as their hands accidentally brushed together, “ Thank…you…”, she said as she felt herself be a bit flushed as Ben smiled, “ No problem.”, he said as he looked over, “Chemistry?”, he asked as Evie nodded, “ Yeah…it’s kind of boring isn’t it?”, she asked as she played with her pencil,” It’s fun when something is on fire.”, Ben said jokingly as Evie looked at him with slight surprise, “ I thought you guys…”, she said her voice trailed as Ben chuckled,” Not like fire? Nah. My dad isn’t a huge fan of it though. Gives him shivers.”, he said as he makes his hands little spiders as the two laughed until someone hushed them quickly before they went into smaller giggles.

“Oops..”  
“Besides we’re friends now… you don’t have to worry about being so stiff..”  
Evie smiled as she played with her pencil, “ Really?”, she asked as Ben smiled, “ Hey…I gotta be the bigger person and start first.”, he said.

Harry sighed as he looked at old tattered handwatch, “ If only there be a way to contact all of ye…”, he muttered as he looked at the shoddy letters from the crew and his sisters while he played with the knife on his desk before hearing a knock at his door,” It open.”, he said as two familiar cremated walked in, “Oh you not so scared of people breaking in?”, Uma teased as Harry smirked, “ I mean if it’s you…I don’t mind.”, he said flirtatiously sending Uma a wink while she rolled her eyes, “ Listen me and Gil got some cards and some dice. You gonna join us or not? Gil was telling me about how you were mopey for a while when we got here.”, she said as she shakes the new fresh cards in the box, “ Gil. Yer a snitch.”, Harry said playfully as he got up from his desk as Uma smiled as she started to shuffle the cards, “ What’s on your mind capt’n? You seem more distracted than I am…”, Harry said, “ Mal was reading something and I have no clue what it was…and it was bothering me all day. I was about to go back and steal the book she was reading but it was gone when I came back.”, Uma replied while dealing the cards.

Fairy Godmother sighed as she sorted the last of her paperwork closing the file drawer.

“Knock Knock.”

Fairy Godmother jumped as she quickly looked over her shoulder and saw a familiar and irritable grin, “ You!”, she cried out as the black and white cloaked figure sighed, “ Oh save it Jillian…I’m not here to hurt you yet. I just I have a little query…”, she said as a sadistic smirk graced her face, “Have a seat!”, she said as the chair flew across the office as Fairy Godmother quickly stopped the chair from hitting her head before using it to block the knives being thrown at her, “ And you are still acting like a child Gina?”, she asked,” Still looking for a retirement home?”, Gina insulted,” And you’re still working for that woman.”, Fairy Godmother said as she launched the chair towards Gina as she watched her fly across her office, Gina groaned in pain, “ Shit…”, she muttered as she shoved the chair off her, “ You’ll never get to the wand.”, Fairy Godmother said, “ Don’t have to.”, Gina said as she launched the knife towards the brunette woman as the knife scrape across her cheek. Fairy Godmother hissed in pain as she grabbed the nearest weapon she can grab.

The sound of footsteps was heard down the hall.

“Oh well looks like it's my time to go.”

Fairy Godmother watched as Gina became a snake as she quickly slithered out of the office space, “ Damn it…”, Fairy Godmother muttered before looking at her destroyed office, “ Bibbity boppity boo..”, she said quickly as her office returned back to normal as she hassled to fix her suit and hair as she looked at the scar on her skin before sighing,” Pure iron…”, she muttered before seeing Flora walk in the office,” Ah! I was looking for you! Now I wanted to…What happened to you?”, Flora asked as Fairy Godmother raised her hand dismissively.

“Not important. What would you like to talk about?”

" I was here to talk to you about the officiating. Are we going to use the real wand?"

Fairy Godmother sat silently before placing a small graceful smile," We must still continue tradition.", she said as Flora smiled and nodded," Of course how could I forget. ", she said as Flora left her office as Fairy Godmother quickly started to dial a number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for the past few weeks! school and editing mf got to me but now I'm here~


	15. Chapter 15

January 19th, 1997

The council room was silent as sound of the clock ticking was the only voice that filled the room.

" Why would they suddenly fall asleep?"

Adam sighed as he slammed down his pen," It's from the villains. There is no other explanation.", he said as he placed his glasses down," That's impossible cause most of the villains were also asleep by the time they went to sleep…", Eric explained," Whatever it is it better end soon...Ariel is pregnant with Melody and if anything happens to her and Melody I won't forgive myself…", Henry gave Eric a quick assuring squeeze on his shoulder.

Belle shuddered in her sleep as Ms. Potts gently tapped her forehead with a cold cloth," Oh dear…", she mumbled setting the cloth down in the bowl as she covered Belle up.

_Belle quickly grabbed Aurora as they continued to run through the crumbling forest, " Belle where's everyone else?", Aurora asked frantically, " I don't know but if we don't hurry we might not see anyone…", Belle replied as they hurried through the forest before seeing flames from afar, "Go the other way!", Belle said as the left the path they were on diverging from the now falling tree._

_"Belle? Aurora?"_

_The two women saw Snow White lying in pain as she tried to get up, Belle and Aurora quickly grabbed the injured young woman as they hurried out before seeing the trees burn around them, "What do we do?", Aurora asked, Belle furrowed her brows before seeing a building that was far away from the flames, " There.", she said as they quickly went to the building seeing the others in hiding as Ariel waved tiredly at the three, " Hey guys…", she said as Cinderella watched the forest go to flames, "What do we do now?", she asked as the women fell to silence, " We'll have to wait til the fire stops…", Jasmine said as Mulan nodded in agreement, " I'm with Jasmine on this one…", she said. ___

**END OF PART 1 ******


	16. Chapter 16

PART 2: UNRAVELINGS

March 23rd , 2017

Dione sighed as she placed a bookmark in the book as she placed it inside her night drawer and left her bed.

“ Now a tear of pure love…”, Mal said as she frowned, “I don’t cry.”, she said as Jay shrugged, “ Can’t we just cut up some onions?”, he suggested, “ A tear’s a tear.”, Evie closed the flour, “ That’s not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear.”, she said while Mal smirked, “ Looks like our blueberry learned some science”, she said as Carlos smiled looking up from his gadget, “ Whoa look at you Evie. Since when you started getting into science?”, he asked as Evie smiled, “ I just do.”, she said coyly as Carlos did a small lopsided smile , “ So now what?”, Jay asked before seeing a girl in a cream colored bonnet grabbing something from the refrigerator, “ Hey!”, he called as the girl jumped a bit and turned her head, “Hi?…”, she greeted awkwardly before tilting her head as Jay's face slightly flushed," Hey Dione...I didn't know that was you…", he said as Dione did a small awkward smile,"It's okay. Wearing a bonnet at night does kinda make me look different but um...Primrose said hi.", she said as she opened the bottle of water she took from the fridge she looked at four as she noticed Mal as the warm smile was still strewn on her face, “ Oh! You must that Mal girl Primrose was talking about!”, she said Mal smirked,” Yes that’s me…I’m guessing my reputation proceeds me…”, she said as her tone became a bit cocky, “ Yea she mentioned about a lot of girls having their hair done because of you…but can I ask a question?..”, she said,” Fine…” Mal said, “ Why do you guys have no chocolate chips in your batter?”, Dione asked as she pulled out the chocolate chips from the fridge and set them on the counter, “ Chips?”, Jay mouthed to himself looking at Carlos while he only shrugged in response, “ Chocolate chips is the most important thing to add to chocolate chip cookies! It kinda cool to see someone know this front to back...do you guys bake with your family time to time or something like that?”, she asked as the four stood quietly, “ Oh no…that was too personal… I’m so sorry…”, she quickly apologized, “ Family is a personal matter I should’ve not intruded…”, Mal slowly stopped stirring, “ What do you think of the kids of the Isle?”, she asked, “I think they are good people.”, Dione said innocently,"It's unfair for them to be on the Isle just because their parents did a bad thing…but it makes me feel more worse about the younger kids that live there…", Mal watched as tears strewn down Dione's face as she played with the chocolate chip bag for a bit, “ It’s hard to stomach to think about sometimes, like yeah they manage they aren't incompetent but it doesn't mean that it's fair you know?”, she said before Mal quickly wiped a tear from her eyes and discreetly placed it in the bowl, “ Well it’s life! But we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night..”, she said quickly as Dione quickly wiped her eyes, “ Oh…yeah sorry about that have a good night.”, she said leaving the kitchen with her water.

“S-…Sweet dreams..”

Mal cringed before pointing at the group, “ Alright that was disgusting. Boys, cookie sheet. Evie, oven. ”, she ordered at the three scrambled to get the cookies done. Mal paused for a bit as she gently rubbed her fingers of Dione's tears.

“ That little…”, Uma muttered as she looked at Mal's spellbook seeing the highlighted love spell the sound of footsteps alerted her.

“ But what about Uma and the others?”, Evie asked, “ Why does it matter? Uma can jump off somewhere…”, Mal said as Evie frowned, “ That’s not nice…”, she said, “ Nice? Who cares about being nice Evie…we are here to take the wand and prove ourselves. Cut and dry.”, Mal said before opening the door seeing Uma hold her spellbook," Uma why are you snooping in my stuff?!", Mal barked as she tried to snatch the spellbook from her hands," Explain why are you trying to get us kicked out of here?", Uma asked angrily before looking at Evie," And I thought you knew better but what did I expect from Mal and her lackeys.", she said bitterly before Mal glared at Uma.  
" I hope you know that you're a disgusting vile bitch.", Uma said her voice low and bitter at Mal as she glared at the two girls shoving the both of them out the way as she chucked the spellbook in the dorm trash,"Wait Uma…", Evie said as she looked at Mal,"Evie stop fraternizing with the enemy and focus.", she scolded as Evie looked over hesitantly as she stopped and listened to the last of Mal's sentiments. 

Evie sighed as she left her bed and went in the hallways as she sat down her back leaning against the hallway as she looked at the whirring bright vending machine that was down the hall sighing in irritation.

She can already hear her mother rampage already.

_"Why doddle on the thoughts of morality? What matters is you get a prince! Who cares if you step on a few toes that's how I married that dreaded Snow White's father!" ___

__Evie played with the carpet as she bit some of the inside of her lip as she figured out what to do, ' What would Ben say?...', she thought to herself,' Gods if only he was here to help me…', she took a pause before feeling the heat come to her cheeks," Why am I thinking about him? What can he do...he only would be devastated by what I'm going to do to him…", she muttered before curling her knees to her chest._ _

__He doesn't deserve that. She cared for him._ _

__Mal stared at the ceiling as a sudden stinging sensation spread through her body as she looked at the lady staring down at her while her long black hair covering her face as her body crawled across the ceiling as her neck twisted towards Mal._ _

___"You must be her daughter…" ____ _

____Mal felt her throat constrict as the words couldn't leave her mouth._ _ _ _

_____"Shame I couldn't get the wand but maybe I can grab you it seems it may appease them...my...you're quite pale." ____ _ _ _

______The woman's fingers pranced across Mal's pale cheek as the fingers felt as if the cold temperature was trying to burn her skin._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Don't be scared, just rest...I will return all of you home soon…" ____ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for leaving out of nowhere but I'm back from my hiatus! :) Hopefully I try not to be too inconsistent because school started back up again (QuQ)


	17. Chapter 17

March 24th , 2017

“So Fairy Godmother is having a cow over Jane’s hair! And I was like well obviously she has it like what? Short with some waves? It’s cute but Jane needs to know how to dress though..”, Audrey said, “ Jane is just modest…it’s good that she’s able to express herself…”, Ben said, “ She never was able to so it’s good for her.”, Audrey rolled her eyes, “ She’s making almost every girl here wanting to try some sort of magic to fix their looks than doing it naturally. Because if everyone becomes prettier. Then where will I be? Especially if my mother looked good in her sleep! I have expectations to keep!”, she said as Ben furrowed his brows, “Theres nothing wrong with-“,he said as Audrey looked up from her phone, “ Anyways I finally got my Coronation dress delivered!”, she said, “ Audrey, listen…”, Ben said as Audrey quickly kissed Ben’s cheek, “ I have to go to my fitting, I’ll see you at the game Benny bear.”, she said leaving him alone as Ben sighed and placed his hands in his pockets as he sighed in defeat leaving the pristine interior hallways.

“Mal are you sure you want to do this?”, Jay asked as Mal frowned, “Being here isn’t so bad…”, he said,” Are you insane? Don’t get so distracted by the frills and thrills we are on a mission. Not a vacation.”, she scolded as Jay did a tight lipped smiled, “You’re right… thanks Mal.”, he said as the group of girls giggled towards his direction as he smirked, “Oh, hello. The name’s Jay. You all going to the tourney game tonight?”, he said flirtatiously as he interacted with the girls at the table. Evie walked up towards Mal as Mal smiled, " Hey princess.",she greeted with a sinister glee as Evie did a half hearted smile," Hey…", she said as Mal handed her the cookie, " Remember the plan. Give Ben the cookie and make him fall in love with you.", she said as she closed her locker and left Evie alone in the hallway. Jay did a small cooing goodbye as he looked at a now distressed Evie while giving her a gentle affirming shoulder squeeze as he went to talk with Dione watching her as she waved at a sour faced boy.

Evie quickly changed her worried expression to a cheery one once seeing Ben, " Oh hey Ben!", she greeted as Ben smiled, " Hey! ", he said cheerfully," You excited for the game today?", he asked, " You bet. Everyday is a new experience.", Evie said as she did a small and somewhat awkward dance, " Oh what's that?", Ben asked pointing to the bag in her hand, " Oh nothing it's just cookies that I baked last night…", she said quickly as Ben eyes lit up, " Oh? I never expected you to eat cookies though...you always mentioned how you liked the fruit tarts here than liking cookies...", he said as Evie looked at him," You remember that?", she asked as Ben smiled, " Yeah...I remember a lot of the things you talk about when we hang out.", he said while smiling as Evie felt her face flush a bit.

'I think I don't want to do this…'

'But you have to…'

'Can't we just lie and say we did it?...'

'What would your mother say Evie? She might look at you in fear. If she won't love you, then make her fear you, little one.'

Evie clenched the cookie in her hand as she hid the fear of the sudden thought in her head,'Who was that?', she thought to herself, " Hey but is it okay if I have a piece? I usually don't eat when it's a big game but you mentioned you cook right? You promised that I get to try it sometime…", Ben said as he looked at the held the cookie, " Oh no...it's not very good. Besides you know I'm the Evil Queen's daughter you wouldn't want to try-", Evie said in response quickly as Ben scoffed, " It might not be so bad!", he said as Evie quickly placed it in her purse," It's burnt actually! I'll bake you a new batch though…", she said as Ben did a small playful pout, " Awe...okay but see you at the game.", he said while smiling before walking away, " Mal isn't going to be happy…", Evie muttered looking at the window reflection, as she saw a familiar evilly grinning face but now overly grotesque, each side of her lips seemed to be cut across her face as her former elegant night blue gown was in tatters hugging her now tall a skeletal frame as her hair looked like long distraught vines as her smile was black and decayed as her bloodshot eyes stared straight into her as her long spindly fingers gently tapped on the glass pointing at something, Evie looked around as her breath hitched as she saw the black elk stand in wooden area as it scurried away before looking back seeing her regular reflection.

" Ohayohay!"

"This is a nail-biter, folks! There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood falcons, two. The fighting knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals."

Evie watched as Mal stood disgruntled, " This is so stupid…",she muttered as Evie shrugged," It looks fun…", she said as Carlos nodded, "I don't know if Jay is gonna get to play…", he muttered as he looked at Jay sitting on the bench," He might.", Evie said her voice full of optimism as Mal rolled her eyes before looking at the yellow wings shimmer in the distance feeling her chest swell.

" Fuck.", Mal muttered under her breath.

Jay watched as his team fought through their rivals before getting himself ready to be substituted, " You're up, Jay you got this kiddo.", Coach Jenkins encouraged, " Remember, you're the fist of this body.", Jay smiled as he placed in his mouth guard and quickly went on the field, " Let's go Chad.", he said as Chad joined him on the field, " And now a substitution! As the new player on the team the hothead Jay! Who is recently a new transfer student from the Isle of the Lost!", the announcer said.

Dione winced as she looked her friend smile and waved at the crowd as she talked to Audrey, " Uh oh..", she said as Tilly looked at her friend, " What's wrong sis?", she asked as she saw Dione point at Audrey and Primrose, " Princess Audrey doesn't look so perfect and mighty like she usually does...and it's scaring me.", she said before quickly cheering and looking at Ben, " Nor does Prince Ben…", she said before cringing at the boy who got pummeled, " Oof…", she mumbled.

"Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone!"

"Jay seems pretty good...", Dione said as Tilly did a small hum, " He's been eyeing on you for a while. I don't like it.", she said as Dione did a small nudge," Don't stress 'mana he's probably glad that his friends are here to support him.", she soothed as Tilly sighed.

" If you say so."

"Princess Audrey you can't be that bothered by Prince Chad.", Primrose said as she shimmed her pom poms, " I'm not bothered by him." , Audrey replied as she quickly smiled and waved at the crowd," He's just Chad being Chad. Insecure for no reason.", she muttered.

" Break!"

"When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. Nice little block by Gil. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face. And now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field!"

Uma cheered as she watched Gil pass through, " KICK HIS ASS GIL! ", Uma cheered as Harry hooted as the paired laugh," I can't believe we missed of this. They make people pushing a sport.", Uma said, Harry did a small smirk," You look more murderous than usual.", he said as Uma smirked," Well yeah when Gil is representing us…", she said," As long you look better than yesterday.", Harry muttered as he placed his hand in his pockets.

"I'm open!"

"Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone!"

Jay smiled as he continued to play on the field fighting through the crowd.

"Tilly I'm gonna go to the concession stand…", she said as Tilly nodded," Careful baby sis. I know how you struggle walking down bleachers", she alerted as Dione playfully glared at her friend as she walked down the bleacher steps and walked to the stand before seeing a blue haired girl talking with Mal.  
" What do you mean enjoy ourselves?"

" I'm just saying that maybe being nice isn't so bad."

"Maybe just stop saying stupid stuff and focus. I'm going back to the benches. I'll talk to you once this is over."  
Dione watched Mal walk away as she furrowed her brows seeing the blue haired girl sighed as her gentle feminine features became disgruntled. Dione looked around before sighing worriedly as she walked up to her.

" Hey."

Evie jumped as she looked at the coily haired girl whose hair was in a simple what seemed to be a puff as her wings went down," Oh sorry...you're Dione right?", she asked as Dione nodded," Yeah...how you know?", she asked as Evie chuckled," I can never forget someone who made Jay flustered.", she said light-heartedly as Dione did a small awkward laugh,"Well, I was wearing my bonnet lookin' like someone's auntie.", she said as the pair started to laugh, " Anyways you okay?", she asked as Evie's expression shifted to a more tense face as she nodded and fixed any stray hairs.

" Uhm..yeah. It's just complicated…"

Dione furrowed her brows as a small pout formed," Well if you need anything I'm in the Ariel Hallway...and my door like shiny stuff on it that looks like rainbows if you need anything!", she said.

" Here sis…"

Dione handed Tilly her snack," You okay sweetie?", she asked as Dione nodded,"Yeah…", she mumbled as she nibbled her snack," Just thinking about something...I dunno what but I'll figure it out…", she said.

" Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot! Oh, what a save by Philip the Falcons' goalkeeper!"

The crowd cheered as the game picked up intensity.

"23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. And then Herkie with a big block, goes down. Jay through the kill zone. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay!"

The band started to play as they started to pick up the crowd energy.

"He passes to Prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Gil, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourney playoffs!"

The crowd burst into loud cheers as Uma smiled," He did it!", she said cheerfully as Harry grinned," THATS OUR MATE!", he cheered loudly. Evie and Carlos smiled as they cheered,"WOO JAY!", they exclaimed in sync. Dione and Tilly smiled as they laughed seeing the two boys be crowded up and was hoisted in the air as they were congrated and cheered on. 

Jay laughed as he saw his friends cheered for him as the smile on his face became bigger.


	18. Chapter 18

March 24th , 2017

Ben sighed as he left the locker room before seeing a familiar princess waiting for him," I was about to look for you…", he said as Audrey smiled," I was waiting for you!", she said before her smile faulted a bit when she saw Chad left the locker room and went back to his dorm," Something wrong?", Ben asked as Audrey quickly went back to her perfect smile," No- nothing's wrong.", she said as the couple walked together,"I wanted to tell you something important…", Ben said as the two slowly stopped walking," What is it?", she asked as Ben frowned," I want to break up…", he said as Audrey looked at him shocked," What are you talking about? Ben you're joking right?", she asked as Ben shook his head," I realized that I'm being unfair...to you and myself...", he said as Audrey felt tears well her eyes," Ben I was there for you for everything! How could you do this to me?!", she asked her voice full of devastation,"Audrey, we are just stuck...we dated for a year and nothing has changed.", Ben argued," What happened to taking it slow?!", Audrey shouted,"Taking it slow in your definition is completely different. We dated for a year and nothing has changed. It's stagnant.", Ben said," You're being irrational!", Audrey cried out," Audrey all we do is talk about carriages, dresses, cars, what should we do for the next press meeting. It just seems so superficial…", Ben said as Audrey' face faulted," I started to fall back in love with you again was when you had a storm in your eyes... something besides that vacant or bored look in your eyes. I saw something. Face it we hardly even know each other...I thought I can see more from you… I can't keep doing this. I don't want to either. I love you….you are the closest friend I had…", he took a slow breath," But we aren't made for each other… but I hope you still manage to be happy without me and we can be still friends.", he said as he left her alone in the quiet hallway.

Audrey watched on in disbelief as she gripped her cheerbox before hearing a ping from her phone:

_Movies? ___

__Audrey grunted as she chucked her phone down before pausing grabbing her phone again opening the text:_ _

___Sure. What time? :) <3 ____ _

____Audrey tossed her phone down in her box as she walked away._ _ _ _

____Mal growled in anger as she looked at her,"I TOLD YOU TO GIVE HIM THE COOKIE EVIE WHY CAN'T YOU DO A SIMPLE JOB?", she shouted," Mal don't yell at Evie-", Jay said before Mal quickly glared at Jay," Shut the fuck up Jay! You let her mess up our mission!", she exclaimed as Carlos flinched,"My fault? It's not my responsibility to oversee everything!", Jay argued as Evie sat silently," It's my fault-", she said quietly as Jay looked at her," No it's not.", he said as Mal slammed her hand on the desk," YES. IT. FUCKING. IS.", she said as after each word she slammed on the table," Ever since all of you got here you all just goofed around! It's like I'm the only one who does any work here!", Mal exclaimed," This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil. Vicious. Ruthless. And cruel. Have you all lost your minds?! Huh?", she asked angrily,"Guys please stop yelling…", Carlos muttered as the three older teens started to go into a shouting match before Carlos felt his chest become heavy as he quickly snuck out of the now tense room._ _ _ _

____Dione yawned as she flipped to the last few pages that had to drawings of two horrifying elks that stood next to each other, she slowly started to raise herself up as she's read the notes of the beings:_ _ _ _

_____The Great Ones_ _ _ _ _

_____Origins: unknown_ _ _ _ _

_____Two elks, one white and one black. Both seem to be omniscient. Potentially creators of many realms._ _ _ _ _

_____Hostile towards humans._ _ _ _ _

_____Unpredictable, violent._ _ _ _ _

_____Shouldn't be summoned by all costs. ____ _ _ _

______Dione furrowed her brows before hearing a loud shout from outside as she quickly closed her book and ran out of her dorm._ _ _ _ _ _

______Carlos hugged the tree branch he climbed as he looked at the barking dog seeing a midsized girl with yellow wings quickly hassled down the steps as she saw him in the tree._ _ _ _ _ _

______" Dude! What are you doing barking so late?!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Dione right? Whatever just please help me!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dione quickly grabbed the dog as she picked it up as it whimpered and looked towards the woods,"Sorry about that…", she apologized as Carlos tried to regain his breath," I-Its gonna attack you put it down!", he panicked as Dione looked at the dog," Oh...this baby doesn't attack anyone...He gets too excited…" she said as Carlos gulped," It was barking at me!", he cried out," Dude what did we tell you about scaring strangers? Not everyone is gonna like dogs…", she scolded at the dog quietly as Dude's ears faulted as Carlos blinked in shock,"Are you like a-", he pointed at the dog," whisper?", he asked," No...but I don't know how I feel about you being in this tree and you 20 seconds from fallin' …I'll hold him…", Dione assured._ _ _ _ _ _

______Carlos looked at the fairy girl suspiciously as he cautiously climbed down from the tree before flinching from the dog looking at the wooded area before looking behind him,"Why is he looking at nothing?", Carlos asked as he cautiously walked towards the fairy,"I don't know…", she said quietly as she gently set Dude down._ _ _ _ _ _

______" Imma check it out...Dude stay here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______" You're just-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Carlos sighed as he watched Dione walk in the wooded area._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dione gently moved the branches out of the way slowly placing one foot in front of the other before stopping seeing two 10 feet tall elks while hiding amongst the trees as the sound of gushing and tearing rang loudly against the calm night. Her breath hitched before quickly hiding away as she watched them disappear. Dione gently walked from behind the trees as she quickly ran back to Carlos._ _ _ _ _ _

______" Oh my gods. Oh my gods."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Carlos looked up from Dude as he quickly walked towards the petrified fairy stared into his soul._ _ _ _ _ _

______" They're here…"_ _ _ _ _ _


	19. Chapter 19

January 22nd, 2005

"This girl gets bigger by the day…"

" Well we did pray to Mother Dove for a baby after all…"

Ambrosia chuckled as he gently squished Dione's cheek before gently taking her out of Iridessa's arms as Dione sleepily slowly lifted her head up," Shshsh...you can go back to sleep…", he mumbled as he gently rubbed her back as Dione went back to sleep on his shoulder. 

A sudden knock came to the door.

" I'll get it…"

Ambrosia kept cradling his daughter as he opened the door.

" Hello?"

A white cloaked woman stood at the door as she quickly removed her hood. Her hair was in platinum blonde wavy locs as the setting sun graced her cool dark skin, "Sorry to bother you...are you the man with the broken wing?", she asked as Ambrosia raised his brow," I used to but not anymore…", he replied as the woman smiled," You must be the man my father helped!", she enthused as Ambrosia furrowed his brows as he quickly looked over,"Well this interesting-come on hurry in before the snow falls…", he ushered as the woman scurried in.

" Who is it?..."

" You remember that old man we helped like...some odd years go back in 1990 sometime around there?"

Iridessa nodded as a woman peaked around the corner of the house," Well...he had a daughter…", he said as Iridessa looked at him with shock before looking back at the woman," Ah...um…I'll just go..get some tea...while I'm at it maybe some anxiety reduction tea…for myself.", she muttered as she left for the kitchen.

"Do we have that?"

"Well, there's gonna be."

Ambrosia took a seat on the floor carefully not trying to wake his daughter as the woman smoothed the back of her dress to take a seat on the couch as she played with her fingers," I'm so sorry…", she said as Ambrosia scratched his beard with his hand as the cackling fire gently luminated his medium dark skin," Nah it's all fine…", he said," Now, what's goin' on again?", he asked as the woman nodded and cleared her throat as she watched Iridessa come in with two cups of tea as she handed the other to her.

" Well...my name is Myna Charisse Clarity...my father is Horace S. Clarity, my father mentioned you when we met back up in the kingdom of the sun and he mentioned a kind Pixie folk and I know that he entrusted the books to you…"

" Did anything happen to him?"

" He died...two years ago...and since then...I think we placed you in danger more than we thought we had."

Iridessa sighed as she picked up her daughter from her husband's arms," I don't wanna hear this...y'all do this between yourselves.", she said, her voice suddenly tired and annoyed as she walked towards Dione's room.

" I'm so sorry…"

" What's the danger…"

" Father didn't consult me about the Queen summoning the Great Ones...luckily they don't know where you are or the grimoires but I feel like they have a hunch...so you might have to watch your back…"

Ambrosia sighed as he rubbed his hands in a slow motion," If that what's going on then- what you gonna do?", he asked.

" Well, I have to give you or your daughter this book my father was able to journal so far but he hid it during the Uprising War so it has been a while...my companion and I are still searching for it along with the other vessels…"

" Why can you have it?"

Myna's face went sullen," I'm unsure... I'm only doing what he asked me to do.", she said.

_Belle sighed as she gently pushed the three year old hair back," It must be tiring being a three year old huh Ben?", she asked quietly as she tucked her son in and started picking up the toys that were scattered about his room as a knock on the wall distracted her._

_She paused._

_Belle set down the small toy train as she opened the door seeing no one in the hallway until a garbled voice echoed down the dark castle hallway._

_"Hello?"_

_She closed the door behind her as she walked down the hallway._

_" Is anyone here?"_

_She continued down the empty hallway as she arrived at the rose garden that was in her home as a pretty white elk stood in the center pathway._

_Belle felt as her body became heavy and weighted as every step she tried to take was as if she was carrying a metal ton._

_" You escaped me twice. Why must you run from me?"_

_" What?"_

_The elk slowly turned as Belle could only hold her scream at the vile beast in front of her watching the black liquid leave it's mouth," Come back home…we need you…", it cooed as Belle looked at all her friends surround it as they looked only as if they were little porcelain dolls._

_" No…"_

_The elk's face slowly became full of anger and disdain as everything surrounding her shattered as she felt the sharp glass cut on her delicate skin as Belle shrieked in pain._

_" If you won't let me have you then I take your heart to use as mine." ___

__

__" Belle!"_ _

__" Belle!"_ _

__Belle gasped herself awake as a sudden sharp pain hit her arm as Adam frantically hoisted her up and rushed to get bandages for her arms," What happened to you?", Adam asked worriedly as Belle scrambled out of bed ignoring the gashes on her arms and hands," Benjamin…", she croaked out, " I'll go check on him. Let's fix you first.", he said firmly as he bandaged his wife's injuries._ _

__Adam sighs as he opens the door looking at the sleeping three year old sleeping calmly while sighing at the sudden open window walking towards the window to close it before seeing a white elk stand in the far distance scurrying away._ _


	20. Chapter 20

April 2nd, 2017

Dione yawned as she rubbed her eyes tiredly as she turned on her phone to check the time:

12:22 AM

Dione sighed as she tossed her phone to the side as she laid down and placed her arms over her forehead before letting herself be lulled to sleep. 

_Dione scrambled to run as she looked for an exit from the woods that was now crumbling around her._

_" GIVE US THE GRIMOIRES! NOW!"_

_Dione frantically kept running as the forest constantly crumpled around her as she held the grimoires tightly close to her, "YOU WILL LOSE THE REALM YOU LOVE IF YOU DON'T HAND US THE GRIMOIRE!", the voice screeched more loudly as their voice became distorted and glitched as Dione tripped over a branch before scrambling to regain her balance as she looked at the ground as many hands started to crawl themselves out of the ground, " Crap...crap...crap…", she muttered as she started to kick and stomp away the hands while wincing," Sorry…", she said as she kept running a tree fell in front of her as she quickly tried to climb over the large tree that fell._

_" There is nowhere to hide, little one…"_

_Dione frantically tried to get up with no avail as the hands tugged and pulled on her form seeing two looking figures amongst the trees. ___

__Dione snapped awake gaining her breath as she looked at the clock on her phone:_ _

___8:52 AM ____ _

____Dione sighed as she gently ran her hand on her forehead as she paused to think before looking at the book laying on her desk before the sound of knocking alerted her._ _ _ _

____"Dione?"_ _ _ _

____Evie placed a few pins in her mouth as she tried to alternate her dress for Coronation before a knock came through the door," Come in.", she said through her teeth as she saw Carlos come in," Hey...you here alone?", he asked as Evie nodded,"Yep…", she said as she placed the pin that was in her mouth on her dress," Uma is hanging out with Harry and Gil I think…", she muttered as Carlos hummed," Cool.", he replied as Evie smiled," Well what do you think?", she asked as Carlos looked at it._ _ _ _

____The dress was an azure blue as it's tulle skirt reached the ground as the blue bodice gently hugged the mannequin's waist as it was layered nicely down as a collared necklace was placed on it._ _ _ _

____" It's nice- I would say more details…"_ _ _ _

____" That's what I was thinking too but I don't know what...maybe it'll come to me.."_ _ _ _

____A knock came from the door._ _ _ _

____" Coming."_ _ _ _

____Evie walked to the door and opened it seeing Ben smiling, “ Ah, Ben! What brings you here?”, she asked as Ben placed his hands in his pockets, “ I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out on the 8th?”, he asked as Evie smiled,” You finally got a day off?”, she asked as Ben did a small chuckle,” A king’s work is never done but I won't have to work until later.", he said," Awesome, well we can meet here…", Evie said as the two exchanged a small laugh as Carlos watched on._ _ _ _

____"Alright…I'll see you later…"_ _ _ _

____" Yeah…"_ _ _ _

____Evie waved goodbye at him as Carlos did a small laugh," Okay lovergirl what's that all about?", he asked as Evie did a playful scoff," Nothing! He just needed a bit of support after him and Audrey had a little altercation.", she said, " Nothing intimate. Besides, mother would have a cow if I was near a prince and I don't want to deal with that.", she said as she patted down her dress. Carlos gave her a small smirk before seeing a small scrappy dog walk in the dorm signalling it to jump in his arms._ _ _ _

____" The son of Cruella de Vil befriending a dog?"_ _ _ _

____" Me either. Either way Dude is perfect."_ _ _ _

____They laughed until Evie's face did a small scrunched expression._ _ _ _

____" You good?"_ _ _ _

____"Uhm...yeah..small headache"_ _ _ _

____The sounds of the practice swords clashing filled the gym area as Uma attempted to dodge and block every attempt Harry try to strike._ _ _ _

____" Gettin' little rusty eh capta'n"_ _ _ _

____Uma scoffed as she swept the sword low enough to take Harry a bit off his balance,"Rusty my ass.", she replied her tone suddenly cocky as Harry licked his lower lip as a crazy smirk graced his lips as he lifted his sword to attack her from behind before being blocked as the swords friction against each other as Uma looked in Harry's bright blue and cocky eyes," You wanna give up?", he asked as Uma inched forward," What you think?", she asked her tone full of snark and confidence._ _ _ _

____"What do you think?"_ _ _ _

____Uma quickly jumped back as a sudden cold sweat hit her._ _ _ _

____" Uma?"_ _ _ _

____She took a slow step back as she looked at her bloodied friend as the somewhat black liquid sputtered out his mouth._ _ _ _

____" Uma?!"_ _ _ _

____She dropped her sword as she ran to the bathroom while Harry followed suit calling her name from behind her_ _ _ _

____Uma let the sudden splash of cold water sting through her as a sudden jolt hit her nerves as her hands gently patted down her face._ _ _ _

____‘What was that?’, she thought to herself as she set her hands down on the sink counter looking down as the sound of the running water filled the empty girl’s bathroom before seeing it pool in the pristine sink as a older reflection smirked at her, “ What…the fuck...”, she muttered as she slowly stepped back as she watched the water overflow as she saw a black tentacle slowly reach out to her as Uma frantically step back as she looked for a object to hit it with before the door opened seeing a three fairies chatting with themselves before one of them looked up, “ Oh your friend is looking for you…", one notified as Uma silently left as a light shove hit their shoulders._ _ _ _


End file.
